Frozen
by iAnimeDarkAngel
Summary: It is time for a new spirit to be chosen to join the Guardians. The Man in the Moon chooses Joy, the spirit of New Year's, and it is Jack's responsibility to recruit her. However, another villain comes into the picture and magically sends Jack spiraling into the kingdom of Corona instead of Joy. Will Jack Frost be stuck there forever? Jackunzel with a twist. Complete.
1. Deceiving Appearances

**~ Frozen ~**

_A/N: _Hi! This is my _**first**_ story on FanFiction, but I'm a busy writer on FictionPress. So, ever since I watched Rise of the Guardians, I thought, "I have to write about this! I know, FanFiction!" Hope you enjoy. Criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated! This may seem like a Jack x OC fic at first, but later within the story it will make sense if I write another chapter. (depends on how many reviews I get) It's Jack x Rapunzel. Jackunzel for the win! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs. I'll only say that once since I'm just lazy like that.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Deceiving Appearances**

Everything was back to normal. Pitch was defeated. The children were all safe again... for now. Little did the Guardians (including me) know, that someone else would rise from the darkness. Someone who holds an immense power that is so rare that everyone thought it wasn't possible. A new threat that could harm the children. The Guardians could be forgotten once again and slowly start to be disappear from the lack of believers.

That would suck because I know that horrible feelings of being invisible for 300 long years. That moment when Jamie saw me was one of the most happiest moments of my life as Jack Frost.

"Hey, North, is it already almost Christmas?" Bunnymund questioned.

North smiled. "Yes, I can feel it in my belly," the Christmas spirit laughed while clutching his stomach.

Tooth and I laughed heartily at that saying. Sandman simply rolled his eyes at that familiar saying of North.

Suddenly, the moon started to gleam brightly into the workshop but only Sandman noticed. Tooth, North, and I were too busy laughing with wide smiles.

The dream spirit sighed. Deja-vu, much? He finally caught their attention by shaking a poor elf like a bell.

"Oh, the Man in the Moon has chosen another Guardian!" North joyfully announced.

"Better not be that ridiculous leprechaun, he kept on stealing my eggs..." the bunny muttered.

"Maybe it's April who pranks children on April Fool's Day!" Tooth exclaimed excitedly.

A picture of a ghost appeared on top of Sandman's small head while I mused, "I bet we'll not be able to guess this one. Were you guys able to guess I'd be part of the Guardians?"

"Aye, mate, I was hoping you wouldn't become a Guardian since you froze my eggs once in '68." Bunnymund admitted.

A huge crystal rose out of nowhere into sight and started forming a hologram inside. Then, the image became clearer and a girl wearing a party dress while blowing into those cheap plastic trumpet shaped instruments that you could easily buy in the dollar store near New Year's.

North laughed the typical 'ho ho ho' Santa way and declared, "Well, it appears to be Joy Nova the spirit of New Years!"

I blinked and questioned ridiculously, "There's a spirit for New Year's Day? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Mate, that's what I thought about snow days. Seriously, there's a spirit in charge of that?" The laughing bunny leaned on North for support.

I glared icily at Bunnymund. "Well, who's gonna bring the fun on snow days? New Year's Day is just different!"

"Actually," the tooth fairy piped in, "there pretty much the same."

A sigh escaped from my lips.

"Let's get back on topic," I shook my head in disbelief at how off-topic we could get sometimes, "how are we gonna contact this New Years spirit?"

Everyone stared at me in answer. I groaned. "Don't tell me, I have to get her and inform her about this Guardians business?"

They all nodded mischievously. "Since North got Sandman, Sandman got Tooth, Tooth got Bunny, and Bunny got you!"

"So, it's your turn, Frostbite!"

"Got to keep the tradition up, eh?"

After a minute, I gave in and sighed, "Fine. Where is she?"

"Probably near those places where fireworks are set off..." Tooth thought deeply.

Jack questioned, "The firework stores?"

A bright smile appeared on the tooth fairy's face, "Exactly! Better go there, you know Christmas is coming soon and New Year's is just after."

He commanded the wind to fly him to Burgess and he looked for the nearest firework store. Soon enough, 'Mr. Bart's Fireworks' came to view and I quickly landed right in front of the entrance. It looked like an ordinary convenience store but something didn't feel right. It felt like something was watching me from the back. I quickly stole a look behind me to see if anyone was stalking me. No one. Maybe I'm getting too paranoid...

"Good afternoon!" The cashier greeted to the customer behind me.

Of course, he wouldn't see me. It's extremely rare for adults to ever see me. Only children on pre-teens see me. Nobody close to my age sees me. Not the 300 year old type, but the 18 year old's, if you get what I mean. Sure, children are fun to play with, but not so much to relate too. Sometimes, you just need someone your age to relate to, you know?

I examined the whole store and didn't see the New Year's spirit in sight. Where could she be? I sighed and spotted a little five year old.

"Hey, kiddo, have you seen a girl about this tall," my hand rested at my eyebrows to show how tall she could be, "and holding those New Year's trumpets?"

The kid gave me a crooked smile. He was missing his front tooth and immediately reminded me of Jamie.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see any girl like that. But, the door did mysteriously open earlier. It scared me so much! Could there be a ghost?"

I frowned. Great. She's not in the store. And nobody can see her and think her actions are ghosts. Could this recruit job get anymore difficult?

"Thanks anyways!" I said while rushing outside.

Some flurries were dancing down like ballerinas to the ground and a thin layer of snow covered the streets and sidewalk. Pretty normal, for December 23th. I observed for any girl wearing a red party dress, but saw nothing. I ran a hair through my snow white hair and shoved my hands in my blue hoodie pocket in frustration. While leaning on the store wall, I rested my head on the surface and blew a cloud of mist.

_Where in the world could she be?_ As I closed my blue eyes to think, I felt something tap my shoulder gently. Startled, I flinched and grabbed my staff in surprise at the sudden touch. That either could have been a kid or a spirit or a Guardian.

In front of me, a brown-haired girl wearing a red party dress with a white ribbon wrapped around her waist stood. Her warm chestnut eyes examined me while I stared.

"You're Jack Frost, aren't you?" The girl said softly.

I smirked. "Yeah, the one and only. Are you Joy Nova?"

"Yep. I'm surprised you can see me though. No one has seen me since like forever!" Joy exhaled tiredly.

"Trust me," I chuckled, "I know that exact feeling."

She shyly made eye contact through her straight brown bangs. "Really?"

"Yes, nobody could see me or hear me or touch me for at least 300 years."

"Wow. Didn't know there was anyone else like me..." she stared at the ground.

"There's also North AKA Santa, Bunnymund the Easter Kanga– I meant Bunny, Tooth the Tooth Fairy, and Sandy the Sandman. North's the spirit of Christmas, Bunny's in charge of hiding the Easter eggs, Tooth collects teeth for memories, and Sandy is responsible for giving children dreams," I explained slowly.

"Oh. Cool."

"We're called the Guardians. Our job is to protect the children worldwide and make sure their lights don't turn off."

She raised an eyebrow. "Lights?"

I laughed sheepishly, "Up in North's workshop, there's this huge globe that shows exacty how many kids believe in us basically. If those lights turn off, we eventually disappear."

"That's harsh."

"Almost happened last year."

Joy was about to respond until something terrible happened. Someone swiftly appeared out of nowhere in a black cloak and covered Joy's mouth, tightly. Her screams were muffled and I instantly brought my staff to the intruder's arm. This person smells of danger and... Is that gingerbread? Strange.

"Who are you?" I glared at the unknown threat.

An evil laugh submerged and it removed the hood in one calculated arm movement. I thought it was Pitch and he somehow rose from the dead. But, it was someone else, someone who I didn't recognize at all. She looked like those pudgy bakers except she had a weird gingerbread tattoo on her neck. Maybe that explains why the lady smelled oddly like gingerbread!

"The famous wicked witch from Hansel and Gretel's dimension!" She grinned wickedly while tightening her hold on the helpless spirit.

"Let her go," I coldly ordered with piercing eyes.

"Hmmm," the witch thought, "how about no? Say good bye to bloody New Year's!"

Joy looked terrified and suddenly she made the fireworks in the box explode. The witch let her go in shock of the huge sound. Bet she didn't see that coming! I didn't either. I can already see Joy fitting in as one of the Guardians.

She gasped for breath while shouting breathlessly, "Jack, run!"

"No, I'm staying right here, Joy!" I shouted while fearlessly pointing my staff at the pissed witch.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" The witch screamed furiously at the trembling spirit behind me.

"Jack Frost, it was an honor meeting you," she solemnly stated as the witch pointed her wand at her.

"No!" I shouted and jumped in front of her in an attempt to save the New Year's spirit.

A bright blinding light fully engulfed me and I could faintly hear Joy scream bloody murder.

The witch cackled evilly and chanted, "Corona in terram, et reges et reginae manens regis abiectionem pulchra turris. Haererent, quin spiritus utitur magicales capillus de electus!"

Suddenly, the world turned white. I'm immortal, so I can't die, right? Let's hope so.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ How was the story? Bad or good or cliche beginning? Please tell me what you think? Reviews are my motivation to write the next chapter~ *hint hint*

Oh, here's my blog if you want to check it out...

animeotakuparadise . blogspot . ca /

**Keep on smiling, yesterday was the past, and today's the present!**

_~ iAnimeDarkAngel_


	2. First Encounter

**_Previously on Frozen..._**

_A bright blinding light engulfed me and I could faintly hear Joy scream bloody murder. The witch cackled evilly and chanted, "Corona in terram, et reges et reginae manens regis abiectionem pulchra turris. Haererent, quin spiritus utitur magicales capillus de electus!"_

_Suddenly, the world turned white. I'm immortal, so I can't die, right? Let's hope so._

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

The first thought that I had was, 'Am I still alive?'

My blue eyes fluttered open. I was lying in a meadow in the middle of a forest. Birds were singing around me and nature basically. No one was in sight. Only the big blue sky, green trees, grass, forest animals, and an extremely tall tower in the clearing. How did I get stuck in this place? Wait a minute–

Whoa, why's there a tower there in the first place?

I grabbed my staff on the ground and used the wind to investigate. Pretty soon, a towering stone building stood in front of me. Strange, I don't think I'm on Earth anymore. For some reason, my Guardian sense are telling me a source of power are nearby. Those words the witch chanted kept on hauntingly repeating in my mind. Do they hold some immense importance or something?

Maybe it's something to do with my destiny. I'll ask the Man in the Moon later at night.

Might as well check out this strange tower. I flew up the tower and slowly entered through the window. Hmm, seems like it's an abandoned tower to me. Cautiously, I took a few steps. There was a designer queen sized bed and a matching wardrobe on the right of it. There were some strange markings on the wall and floating lanterns?

I gingerly touched the wall in wonder. I smelled something cooking. Someone's here. Technically, I could be charged with breaking and entering in this kingdom. Maybe, the person won't see me! Possibility is great. I carefully picked up a sparkly tiara on top of a vanity desk.

This is probably worth a fortune!

Then, something cold, hard, and metal hit me in the head and I fell to the ground unconscious. I saw golden hair whip in my sight before I fell. Wow, a simple girl can knock out a Guardian with a frying pan, but Pitch can't defeat the Guardians? Ha, beat by a girl! That doesn't help with how I'm now unconscious.

* * *

I groaned and my eyes instantly opened. Darkness surrounded me but light shined through as someone opened the doors and I fell out because I was leaning on the door.

A groan escaped my lips again, as my back collided with the stone floor. Ouch. That actually hurt. Where's my staff? Before I could even start searching for my precious staff, ropes suddenly started to wrap around me as someone threw them around me like those cowboys in those typical Western instinct, I tried to stand up, but realized I was tied to a chair with some pretty strong rope. I realized it was actually her hair!

Whoa, that's some Pantene she uses...

Suddenly, a girl with very, very, very (that doesn't even cut it) long golden hair came into view while menacingly holding a frying pan like a weapon. Oh man, she can see me. Guess I accidentally made it snow here and outside... Don't blame me, I'm not called the Guardian of winter for nothing! Sometimes, my powers just act on their own like they have their own mind.

She demanded rigidly, "Who are you and how did you find me?"

"Um, you can see me?" My ice eyes widened in surprise.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course, now answer me!"

"Look, I can explain."

She glared at me and I pleaded her with my blue eyes.

The golden haired girl sighed and replied reluctantly, "Fine, speak away, see if you can convince me."

It's funny how she tries to act all tough when you can tell she's a softie. If you understand what I mean.

"So, I'm a Guardian of winter back in Earth in another universe, I guess. I can control the wind and snow. It was my responsibility to find the spirit of New Year's and bring her back to the North Pole in Santa's Workshop. He's a Guardian too. But, this witch from... uh, think it was Hansel and Gretel came and tried to attack Joy, the spirit I was recruiting, but, I jumped in front of her and the witch sent me here," I explained with a serious tone.

"I don't believe you," she crossed her arms, frowning.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll prove it to you. Give me my staff first."

The girl arched an eyebrow. "And why would I let the person who broke into my tower, their weapon? Do I look stupid?"

"No, just please."

This time, she sighed and fetched my staff underneath the bed. I could tell she was pondering in her mind whether or not to hand me my 'weapon'.

Hesitantly, she prodded me with my staff and said, "There."

It was me who raised an eyebrow now. "You think, I can use my powers, with the staff merely touching my shoulder?"

Stiffly, she nodded with a straight frown as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top let me hold my staff in my hand?"

"Promise you won't do anything bad," the girl stated sternly.

"Pinky promise. Just something rather fun," a grin appeared on my pale face.

She reluctantly forced the staff into my open palm and I could feel the rush of power by that contact. Man, it felt good. I smirked as I caused tiny snowflakes to fall inside. The girl's mouth literally fell open and she gazed at awe at the snowflakes than at me.

"Who are you?" Her voice sounded shaky and lost the 'tough' touch.

"Jack Frost."

The girl blinked multiple times. "The Guardian of winter from those fairy tales?"

"The one and only," my blue eyes made contact with her green ones.

"So, you're the one who made it snow here in Corona..." she looked at me in a different light.

"Yeah," I glanced at the ropes of hair wrapped around me, "being wrapped in your hair isn't exactly that comfortable, you know."

"Oh," she quickly untied the ropes, "I'm sorry! I thought you were one of those dangerous people my mother was talking about from the outside!"

"Dangerous people?" I chuckled as I rubbed my sore arm that was tied tightly not so long ago.

A thoughtful expression was painted upon her face. "Yes, mother says it's too dangerous to go outside! There's dangerous people, quicksand, alligators, lions, and other terrible creatures!"

I couldn't help but release a laugh from my mouth.

"No, quicksand, alligators, and lions are in Africa, I think. Not here, it's too... what do you call it... Cold? No jungles for them to live in, I guess," I ran a hand through my snowy white hair.

Her mouth formed the letter 'o'. "But, mother said–"

"Well, your mother lied, alright." I pointed it out.

"But," she looked sad, "mother would never lie to me! She loves me."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, certainly."

I looked at her. "So, I told you who I am, who are you? Why are you stuck in this tower when you could be playing outside?"

"I'm Rapunzel and mother says I'm not allowed to go outside and I am forbidden to take a single step outside."

"You're Rapunzel, huh." I smirked.

"Never heard of me before?"

"No," I scratched the back of neck, "I've read about you when I was still human in fairy tales. You're the girl who's stuck in this tower because of the evil witch that stole her from her real parents who happen to be the king and the queen of the kingdom. When the queen was pregnant with Rapunzel, she only wanted to eat this special type of magical cabbage or lettuce, I forget honestly. 300 years is too far back," I began.

Rapunzel looked genuinely confused.

"Then," I continued, "the evil witch gave the king some in exchange for there first new born child. He agreed. When Rapunzel was born, the witch stole her and raised her as her own child. She only loved her because of the magic her hair held. That's the reason why she forbade her to cut her hair. Eventually, Prince Charming came and rescued her and blah blah blah they live happily ever after."

She remained silent for a moment before quietly saying, "You mean, this is me? Mother isn't my biological mother? I'm actually a princess? Daughter of King Marcus and Queen Amelia? I'm supposed to be rescued by Prince Charming? Are you him or something? We're going to live happily ever after?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're attacking me with loads of questions!"

"Sorry..."

I smiled at her foolishness. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. No, no, and no, I'm just Jack Frost, not some fancy prince."

"Oh. You kind of looked like an ice prince to me..." she looked embarrassed and her cheeks tinted cherry pink.

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I stammered, "Oh, uh, no, um, I'm just a Guardian who used to be human! Not some royal heir."

"Oh, um, sorry about that too and for tying you up with my hair and hitting you with a frying pan," she tucked a blond strand behind her right ear timidly.

"It's not every day I get knocked out with a frying pan honestly," I laughed heartily.

She giggled as well. "It's not every day I hit someone with a frying pan too."

"Since when did people use frying pans as weapons?"

"Today, I guess."

We both laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Then, suddenly, someone yelled, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down her hair!"

"Oh no, my mother's here! Hide in the closet!" She ushered me to the white closet matching her bed.

"Uh, I don't think I have to–"

"No, get in!" Rapunzel shoved me into the closet and closed the door shut.

I sighed. I doubt her mother would see me anyways. Adults rarely believe in Jack Frost, especially witches. I heard someone step into the tower.


	3. The Kidnapper Mother

**_Previously on Frozen..._**

_"Uh, I don't think I have to-"_

_"No, get in!" Rapunzel shoved me into the closet and closed the door shut._

_I sighed. I doubt her mother would see me anyways. Adults rarely believe in Jack Frost, especially witches. I heard someone step into the tower._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Kidnapper Mother**

"Hi. Welcome home, mother!"

"Oh! Rapunzel, how you manage to do that every single day without fail, it looks absolutely exhausting, darling!" The new voice asked a bit too kindly.

Something was off with the way she talked. I don't know if it was just me. I creaked open the door a little bit and peeked through the opening. A black haired woman wearing a red dress was stroking Rapunzel's golden hair lovingly like it meant the world to her. I think that's Gothel. The main villain in Rapunzel the actual story.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long."

Rapunzel changed the topic. "So mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow is a really big day, and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Tada!"

"No no no, can't be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year," Gothel answered back.

The golden haired girl mumbled, "That's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kind of an annual thing."

"Rapunzel, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah blah blah blah blah, it's very annoying! I'm just teasing, you're adorable. I love you so much, darling. I also have a big surprise!"

"Uh... I do too!"

Through the tiny opening, I noticed Rapunzel's green eyes glanced to the closet. She can't possibly tell Gothel about me! She'll probably think that her 'daughter' has gone delusional from being locked in that tower for that long. Then maybe Gothel will finally let her go. Yeah... I really doubt that would actually happen.

"Ooh, I bet my surprise is bigger!"

I swear I heard the blondie mutter to herself, "I seriously doubt that."

"My surprise is that I've decided to tell you the truth once and for all about where I really got you from."

Rapunzel green eyes shone brightly. "Oh, mother, please tell me!"

"I found you in the middle of the forest as a little baby. My goodness, you were crying so much it was disturbing me from my witchwork– I mean, _housework__. _Being the good person I am, I took you in as my own daughter. Isn't that wonderful, my flower?"

"Yes, it really is," she smiled.

Lies, lies, lies. This woman is really evil. Rapunzel has to figure out who her real parents are!

"Is something burning?" Gothel sniffed the air.

"The cookies!" Rapunzel rushed to the other room and left her alone with me.

Gothel seemed to be staring in my direction and I shuddered. What if she can see me? Why does Rapunzel see me? Has she always believed in Jack Frost ever since reading those fairy tale books about me?

"Rapunzel, are you hiding something from me?" Gothel narrowed her brown eyes in suspicion.

"No, mother, of course not," she lied.

Her 'mother' started walking towards me and my heart beat quickened. I really hope she doesn't see me. Why would someone like her believe in me?

"Are you sure, Rapunzel? You know lying is _very_ terrible."

Hypocritical because Gothel just lied to Rapunzel about her past. Even more evil! I don't like this lady at all.

"Yes, mother. Absolutely sure," she started to nervously bite her lip and glanced at me for a split second.

To the golden haired girl's horror, Gothel swung open the doors. Her expression looked so terrified and scared. I even jumped a bit as the witch stood directly in front of me. Please, Guardian powers, let me be invisible this time! Did I actually just wish that? The woman looked dissatisfied and shut the doors closed.

"Looks like I'm getting a bit paranoid. I have a few more errands to run. Remember, Rapunzel, don't ever go outside! It's way too dangerous for you!" The witch cried out as she slid down the golden hair back to the ground.

I could hear Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief and open the doors.

"You better explain to me, right now, Jack, how did my mother not see you?!" The girl stared at me like I was an alien from outer space.

"Let me warn you, it's a long story," I warned before saying, "If someone believes in me, they can see me. If they don't, they can't. Rapunzel, you believe in me since you read about Jack Frost, but your mother doesn't. Naturally, she can't see me. It's very rare for adults to see me anyways... Guess that was used to my advantage just a while ago."

"Wow. You've actually got more to you than I thought!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

I scratched my head as I replied, "Yep, I sure do."

She sat on top of the comfortable looking bed. "So, how exactly did you end up here, Jack?"

"Well, this witch teleported me here to Corona using this weird spell that kinda sounds like Latin."

"Oh. Have you ever seen the lights?" She looked like a small child that was offered free candy.

"Uh... no."

Rapunzel gasped dramatically. "What! You have never seen the lights that float in the sky?"

"Oh, you meant those lanterns?"

"Yes, those lanterns. Can you take me to see them? In return, I can help you get back to your dimension," she bartered while smiling brightly.

"It's a deal." I held out my hand for her to shake.

She looked truly confused.

"Seriously," I stared at her in disbelief, "you have never heard of a handshake?"

Rapunzel shook her head innocently as I face-palmed myself.

"Okay, so, basically a handshake is when two people shake hands as in literally touching like this," I forced her dainty hand into mine in shaking position, "and shake to show you accept the deal or promise," I shook her hand gently.

The girl laughed and shook back. "Sorry, I'm new to this. I've always been living in this tower."

"How are you so tan, then?"

"There's something called an open window," she pointed out with an 'are you serious' tone.

"Oh."

Ugh, I feel so stupid. Dumb brain! Frozen brain! Messing up in front of a person that can actually see you!

"Your hand felt so cold though. You sure you're not sick?" She immediately rested her hand on my forehead to test my temperature.

I slightly chuckled. "Nah, I'm fine. Guardian of winter, remember?"

She blushed. "Sorry, you look kind of human with the exception of your white hair. Aren't you only 18?"

"Well, I'm sort of immortal, so I physically look 18, but I'm technically 300 years old, give or take. I stopped counting my birthdays honestly. Makes me feel old," I smiled inwardly.

"So, when exactly is your birthday?" Rapunzel gazed at me in wonder.

"22nd of December, the first day of winter."

"Oh, why am I not surprised?" She grinned playfully.

"I dunno." I sarcastically answered.

We were silent for a minute. Talk about awkward silence. "Hey, why don't we have a snowball fight outside?"

"I'm not allowed to go outside, Jack."

"But," I argued intelligently, "that woman is technically not your biological mother. She doesn't have the right to raise you or keep you in this tower! Don't you want to meet your real parents? Even wondered what your father looked like?"

"Hmm... I guess you're right. And I did promise that I would help you go back home and you promised me that I would see the lights..." she mused while resting her left hand on her mouth thoughtfully.

"So, are you coming or not?" I smirked.

"Um–"

Before she could reply, I took her by the arm and flew both of us down to the ground.

Rapunzel screamed, terrified and tightly shut her green eyes close.

"Jack, what did you do?! _Let me go!_"

"And let you fall? I don't think so." I smiled at her reaction.

We finally reached the snow covered ground and Rapunzel's eyes fluttered open. She crouched down and picked up the snow like it was gold.

"I never thought I would be able to actually touch snow! This is so amazing, Jack!" Rapunzel exclaimed cheerfully.

"Aw shucks," I formed a snowball with my hands, "I feel so loved at the moment. Ever heard of a snowball fight?"

"Snowball... fight?" She titled her head to the right with a puzzled face.

I couldn't help but throw a snowball at her shoulder. "Gotcha!"

Rapunzel gasped and looked down to her now slightly wet clothes. "Hey, this is a _dress_, you know, **_Jack_**! Oooh, you're going to get it!"

She threw a snowball back and the snowball fight officially started. I played easy and let her hit me more times than necessary, but that didn't mean I didn't throw any snowballs at all. I must have got at least 15 hits or even more.

"I'm tired..." She yawned sleepily and just feel asleep.

Yep, just like that and she was asleep. Wow. This girl continues to surprise me every single time. What more of her could possible surprise me? Her figure was peacefully snoozing in the cold snow.

"Pretty sure, there's an inn around here somewhere..." I made her float behind me as a flew in search for an inn.

Eventually, one came into view, and a cloud of mist escaped from my mouth as a sighed in relief. I put on my hood to conceal my unusual white hair and carried Rapunzel to the inn. Wouldn't want people questioning my appearance now, right?

"Hello, room for 2." I say and hand over some gold coins.

The clerk eyed me strangely, but said monotonously , "Take the room on the far right. Have a good stay."


	4. Realization

_Previously on Frozen..._

_Eventually, one came into view, and a cloud of mist escaped from my mouth as a sighed in relief. I put on my hood to conceal my unusual white hair and carried Rapunzel to the inn._

_"Hello, room for 2." I say and hand over some gold coins._

_The clerk eyed me strangely, but said, "Take the room on the far right. Have a good stay."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Realization**

I smiled even though the clerk just frowned back and walked casually like I wasn't holding a royal princess in my arms. The walls were basically just logs piled against each other horizontally and pictures of forests, snow (my personal fave), the queen and king, and the inn when it was still being built.

All in all, it was an inn you couldn't find in the 21st century world I live in.

Finally, I reached the last room on the right and carefully opened the red oak door with the numbers 18 on it. I opened it slowly to not wake up the sleeping Rapunzel. Inside, there was (fortunately) two red oak twin beds, a closet, a mini fireplace, a small stove which included a frying pan, and a matching red oak door leading to the washroom.

Hmm, looks pretty homey in my opinion. Anyways, gotta get this sleeping princess to bed. Ironic she reminds me of Sleeping Beauty. I chuckled at my own thoughts as I softly placed Rapunzel underneath the thick covers of the bed. A small smile graced her facial features. I was about to stand up and check out the room but a soft, sleepy voice startled me.

"Mmm... Princess... of... Mm... Corona... Jack Frost..." Rapunzel mumbled drowsily before turning the other way and started to lightly yet cutely snore.

Is it possible, that she's dreaming about me? Jack Overland Frost? Well, Rapunzel, did look kinda cute...

What am I thinking? I clutched my white hair in frustration. I can't possibly have feelings for her! She's an ordinary human princess and I'm an immortal Guardian in a completely different world. Two worlds apart.

It's just not possible. I sighed as I paced around the room, dangerously silent. I mean, it's just not gonna happen. I doubt anyone would like (as more than a friend) someone like me. What's good about me? I only cause snow days and cause fun or trouble back on Earth.

Even if I find her a little bit cute or even pretty, I can't keep my hopes up. She would die before I die and, as a result, I'd be depressed for the rest of my lifetime... No more fun snow days if I feel like that.

I heavily sighed a tired yet suffering sigh and scratched my head.

With a good night sleep I'll be able to think straight again, hopefully. After safely hiding my staff under the bed, I crawled under the covers. Instead of Sandy wiping Rapunzel out, there was blue sand instead. Images of a princess, king, queen, and a boy with a staff hovered over the sleeping princess's head.

I smirked.

She was dreaming of me. If Sandy isn't doing all the good dreams business, then who is? I got out of my bed and stared intently out of the window. To my utter surprise, a girl made out of blue sand was creating webs of blue sand to other windows to other dreams.

The girl had a big smile on her face as she created dreams.

Huh. Never knew there was a female version of Sandman. Gotta remember to tell this big news to him later. The girl had her blue hair in two low ponytails and was wearing a baby blue dress.

Like Sandy, she was rather short and had a baby face. Blue eyes stared right into my ice ones as I observed Female Sandy. Scared, I hid under the windowsill. What if Female Sandy doesn't like me?

I definitely don't want to be treated like how Sandy attacked Pitch, that's for sure. Eventually, I trailed back into bed and let the Female Sandy lure me to deep slumber. Something I haven't gotten for a long time, since I was making it snow almost everywhere for Christmas.

* * *

_Snowflakes were gracefully twirling down from the fluffy clouds._

_A younger human version of me laughed as I chucked a snowball at my little sister. It looked just like another snow day in my village near the lake I always visited from time to time._

_"Hey, Jack, you know I hate snowball fights!" My sister complained and rubbed the snow off her coat._

_I cracked a mischievous grin and answered, "Exactly! Heads up!"_

_Another snowball landed on her shoulder as she gave me a not amused whale expression. However, she gave in, and started throwing snowballs back._

_"Oooh, you're gonna regret doing that!" She battle cried as she hurled several snow balls at my laughing face._

_A wet substance collided on my face and it wiped off the grin on my face. A dark glare replaced my playful expression._

_"This means war!" I yelled and threw more rapidly at my giggling target._

_We had an intense snowball fight for an hour or so before we both were too exhausted to even stand up. So, we just lay in the snow and let the cold snow make contact with our bodies. _

_"I actually can't picture a snow day without you, Jack."_

_I genuinely smiled. "Yes, my last name isn't 'Frost' for nothing, you know."_

_She sighed. "Of course, I know. Silly, I have the same last name as you!"_

_"Oops?"_

_My sister laughed at my foolishness and got up to my disappointment. "We should be heading back now. Don't want to be late for dinner like last time."_

_I groaned. "Why? I'd rather stay out here all day! We've at least gotta check out the lake before going back!"_

_One of the elders spotted us and called out, "Be careful!"_

_"Of course, we're gonna have some fun!" I answered cheerfully._

_Without my sister's consent, I grabbed her hand and forced her to come to the lake with me._

_"Jack, we're going to get in trouble again," she commented._

_"Sooo?" I smirked._

_My sister sighed and eventually also started to ice skate. A smile blossomed on her face and she started to laugh. But, she stopped to catch her breath, and the ice started to crack underneath her._

_"It's okay, it's okay. Just don't look down. Look at me." I reassured while making full eye contact with my sister's terrified ones._

_"Jack, I'm scared," she said with a scared tone._

_"I know, I know," I smiled gently, "you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in, uh, we're gonna have a little fun instead!"_

_"No, we're not!"_

_"Would I trick you?"_

_"Yes, you always play tricks!"_

_"Oh," I laughed, "not this time, I promise. I promise, you're gonna be fine."_

_It broke my heart to see her terrified expression so I enthusiastically said, "You have to believe in me. You want to play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch!"_

_"Like we play every day," I continued. _

_"It's as easy as one..." I took a step forward like hopscotch and ignored the cracking ice._

_To my relief, my sister smiled and laughed._

_"Two... Three! Alright." I hopped another two times across solid ice._

_"Now, it's your turn, one..."_

_She hopped once and gasped. _

_"That's it, that's it. Two..."_

_I held out a nearby stick towards her._

_"Three!"_

_My sister clutched on the stick and I safely put her on the more solid ice. She smiled and laughed. However, I did not realize, that I replaced her on the thin ice._

_To my absolute horror, the ice gave in._

_"Jack!" My sister cried with wide brown eyes._

_I submerged inside the freezing water and eventually the darkness enveloped the world like shadows._

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat. By instinct, I looked around, terrified. Instead of the cold darkness, the inn room came to my view.

I sighed. It was only just a bad dream. Did Pitch cause that? Or was that just my memory? Perhaps there's an alternate Pitch just like how there's a Female Sandy here in Corona.

"Are you okay?"

A worried Rapunzel stared at me from the other bed.

"Oh," I chuckled while fixing my hair, "I'm fine."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah. It was when I was still human back in my world..." I trailed off.

The princess sat up and gazed at me eagerly. "Tell me, Jack! Please?"

"Okay, princess, but promise you won't interrupt me until the end."

"I promise!"

I stood up and fixed my bed first. I could feel Rapunzel's intense stare piercing me. Then, I retrieved my staff and sat on the bed.

"Well, it's a long story... but, here goes nothing. Back then, I had a sister. Her name was Mary Katherine Frost. She was four years younger than me, if I remember correctly. It happened 300 years ago in my village. It was a snow day and I convinced my sister to skate with me on the local frozen lake. So, we had fun and skated. But, the ice started to crack around her."

Rapunzel gasped softly.

I stared at the floor. "I reassured her that she would be alright and nothing would happen to her. I told Mary to pretend that we were playing hopscotch just like how we do every day. She hopped towards my stick," I held out the staff, "and I placed her on more solid ice with this stick. But, I didn't realize that I replaced my sister's spot on the cracking ice."

The blonde princess stared at me sadly.

"I... I drowned in the water. My sister was calling out my name with t-tears... I-I... Died that day." I solemnly stated with a cold tone.

"If only I wasn't that stupid to skate on that lake, I knew winter was coming to and end... It was late January already. It's all my fault that my sister almost died that day. I'm happy that I died instead of her," I lowered my head so my ice blue eyes were covered by my snow white bangs.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Rapunzel said, "Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry. I never realized-"

"The past is the past. I can only change the present." I cut her off.

If she said more, I'd just might cry. I didn't want to show my vulnerability in front of her.

She cleared her throat and changed the topic, "So, do you want to get back to your world or not?"

I laughed and the tension in the atmosphere vanished. "Of course, I do. Some countries aren't getting snow right now and it's Christmas there!"

Rapunzel smiled. "Well, then we better get on our way. The lantern festival should be in the capital city, I think."

"You think? Let's hope your right. What's so special about the 'lights' anyways?"

"I dunno, I just find them... Interesting?" The princess shrugged her shoulders.

"Blondie, you have gotta have a better reason than that. If that's your reason for leaving the tower... it's a pretty lame reason, no offense," I truthfully commented.

"No, it's not and don't call me Blondie!"

"Okay, princess."

"Or that."

"Fine, Punz."

"Punz? Sounds like the word fun."

I started walking out the door and the annoyed princess reluctantly followed me.

* * *

**_A/N:_**Wow, I got 1 more review than I expected. xD Thank you so much! FYI, I'll probably be updating this story either on Sunday, Tuesday, or Wednesday. Since I have no activities or sports after school on those days so far. Honestly, I'm not sure what Jack's sister's name actually is, but she kinda looks like a Mary to me.


	5. Journey to the Lights

**_Previously on Frozen..._**

_"Fine, Punz."_

_"Punz? Sounds like the word fun."_

_I started walking out the door and the annoyed princess reluctantly followed me._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Journey to the Lights**

I said my detailed farewell to the inn clerk person and I got a frown in return. But when Rapunzel simply said, "Thank you!"

The clerk replied happily, "Oh, sweetie, it was our pleasure! Be safe!"

Do I look dangerous or something? Or maybe people just like girls better. Okay, that's just plain sexist now.

"The customer service was excellent!" The princess happily commented while skipping cheerfully along the green grass.

I mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say..."

"You don't sound so happy."

Rapunzel's face was literally a few centimeters away from my face as she intently observed me with her shining green eyes from a rather close distances. Heat suddenly grew on my cheeks and I backed away.

"Um, yeah, I think that clerk didn't like me that much..."

She giggled. "Yes. I thought you were dangerous at first, that's why I hit you with the frying pan!"

"You don't say," I sighed tiredly.

I have a feeling that today is gonna be another long day. Yay. Hear my excitement in my sarcastic thinking?

"Hey, Jack," she smiled mischievously, "let's sing!"

Facepalm.

"Um, Punz, why?" I arched a single eyebrow in question.

Rapunzel laughed. "So we don't just walk! Let's add some music!"

She started dancing while singing, "_Right from the start y__ou were a thief, y__ou stole my heart a__nd I your willing victim."_

"I don't sing and I really don't dance," I commented.

"_I let you see the parts of me t__hat weren't all that pretty a__nd with every touch you fixed them," she paused, "__Now you've been talking in your sleep... Oh oh. __Things you never say to me. Oh oh. __Tell me that you've had enough o__f our love, our love."_

I awkwardly walked along side of her. Her voice sounded so sad. Did she meet a boy before? Now, I'm getting really curious...

"_Just give me a reason, j__ust a little bit's enough. __Just a second we're not broken just bent a__nd we can learn to love again.  
__It's in the stars. __It's been written in the scars on our hearts. __That we're not broken just bent a__nd we can learn to love again!"_

The blonde princess urged me to sing as well with her pleading emerald eyes. I sighed. The song's kinda familiar anyways... it's by that artist who's name is a color wasn't it? I haven't listened to the radio in ages. Don't blame me, blame the cities that need snowfall!

"_I'm sorry I don't understand w__here all of this is coming from. __I thought that you were fine," I sang along._

Ironic, I actually don't understand what she's singing about. Ha.

"_Oh we had everything,"_ her luring voice interrupted my train of thought.

I continued with crossed arms, "_Your head is running wild again. __My dear we still have everythin' a__nd it's all in your mind."_

How do I even know the lyrics? It's like I somehow magically know the lyrics to a song I don't exactly know entirely that well. Is this part of the powers of being a Guardian or something? Awesome.

"_Yeah but this is happening," _a small smile broke out on her face.

A smile forced itself on my face as I continued, _"You've been having real bad dreams... Oh oh._"

Then, suddenly, something rustled in a nearby bush. So much for singing. I got out my staff and pointed it at the moving bush. To my surprise, a boy stumbled out.

"Ouch. That hurt!" He grumbled and brushed off the leaves.

Rapunzel looked like she couldn't see him. "Jack, was it just a squirrel?"

I blinked. Can she not see him standing right there? A boy with straight blue hair and gray eyes stared straight at me. Who is he?

The unknown boy sighed. "As expected, both of you can's see me or hear me. Good riddance. Well, nice seeing you..."

He was about to walk ahead but I raised my voice, "Wait! Who are you?"

The boy stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. He appeared speechless before muttering, "You... can... actually see me?"

His gray eyes were wide as I smiled, "Yeah, you have blue hair and gray eyes."

A wide toothy grin broke out on his face as he ran towards me happily. "You can actually see me! Nobody could see me for at least a century! I'm Aoi Kaito, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Aoi forced his hand into mine and shook it, hard. "Jack Frost," I chuckled at his excitement.

"Amazing, I can touch you and you can see me! Is this just a dream?" He looked dazed in happiness.

"No, kiddo, this is reality." I smirked.

The boy gasped slightly. "...whoa, I'm not dreaming..."

While messing his blue hair, I replied, "Yeah, you aren't."

"But, that girl, can't see me..." He trailed off sadly.

I smiled sadly. "Yeah, buddy, I know that exact feeling. Her name's Rapunzel, by the way."

The blonde princess was tapping her foot, impatiently. "Jack, you better not be playing tricks with me!"

"I'm not."

"He's not."

Aoi looked miserable and stared at the pissed princess. "Okay, Punz meet Aoi Kaito. Aoi meet Rapunzel!"

She arched an eyebrow and sighed. "Um, hello, Aoi! I can't exactly see you, but it's nice to meet you!"

"You too!" He cheerfully replied.

I can sense a start of a beautiful yet invisible friendship. I walked in the middle of Punz and Aoi as we casually strolled through the sunny forest.

Let's hope it stays this way and no more witches will appear.

* * *

**_A/N:_**Thank you so much to people who reviews! You have my love~ And also everyone who followed/favorited this story as well~ Love you guys too! :D I actually can't believe people are reading this thing... XD


	6. First Impression

**_Previously on Frozen..._**

_I can sense a start of a beautiful yet invisible friendship. I walked in the middle of Punz and Aoi as we casually strolled through the sunny forest._

_Let's hope it stays this way and no more witches will appear._

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Impression**

"I don't intend to be rude," Rapunzel twirled a golden strand in her dainty hand, "but how come I can't see or hear you, Aoi?"

The blue haired boy looked down and replied, "I guess it's because you don't fully believe in me."

She arched an eyebrow.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot that Punz can't see Aoi. Poor boy. Well, I used to be like him too... Until I became a Guardian.

I sighed. "He said that, 'I guess it's because you don't fully believe in me.'."

Rapunzel smiled. "Oh, but how come I can see this guy?"

Her finger pointed at me as I looked very bored. "Look, blondie-"

"Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel, you can only see me because you read about me in fairy tale books, right?"

The princess smiled. "Yes, mother would always read books to me before I fell asleep as a little girl," she sighed happily.

"Oh," a thoughtful expression clouded over Aoi, "that explains everything now! But, she knows my name and everything. Shouldn't she be able to see me?"

"Well, I guess, she doesn't 'fully believe' in you as you said before, Aoi." I pointed out while scratching my white hair.

A tired sigh escaped the blue head's mouth and he frowned. "Why am I not surprised?"

Rapunzel abruptly stopped walking and raised her voice. "You guys keep talking about _me _like I'm _not here._ Hello?"

"Sorry," both of us blurted out, knowing that the annoyed blondie could only hear me.

This time, she sighed. "It's hard to believe in someone you can't even see."

"Offensive!" Aoi cried out and then stalked away to a nearby tree.

As he sulked near the evergreen tree, I replied, "Well, you only saw me the first time you saw me! Let me rephrase that," the princess laughed at me, "even though you just read non fictional stories about me, you still saw me when I appeared at your freakishly tall tower."

Rapunzel crossed her arms, defiantly. "My tower is not 'freakishly tall' as you say."

"It most definitely is."

"No, it's most definitely not," her glare pierced through my head.

"Guys, guys, guys," the blue haired boy stepped in the beginning of a heated argument, "I think we all know that you guys obviously like each other and there's still some tension in the air. So, you know, do what _normal soon-to-be-couples_ would do and just kiss and stop arguing! It's giving me a migraine!"

Punz and I immediately shut up and she blushed. Wait a second, if she blushed, then...

Aoi gasped. "You can see me?! Sorry, that was such a bad first impression, Rapunzel."

I cleared my throat. "Very."

Rapunzel still wasn't down on Earth (or Corona) since she didn't reply as Aoi continued, "Anyways, I'm Aoi Kaito as Jack said. I control rain, tsunamis, and floods. Anything that has do to with water, I'm in charge of it. Without me, surfing would definitely not exist. Or the Great Flood. All credits go to me."

What the...

Rapunzel snapped out of it and exclaimed, "How is that even possible? First, some bare foot white haired boy randomly breaks into my castle-"

"I am not some random 'bare foot white haired boy'!" I glared.

She ignored me and continued, "And somehow controls snow and ice! Now, I meet another boy with strange blue hair that can somehow control water? Am I dreaming? Have I gone insane?"

"No, ma'am, you are sane," Aoi piped in.

"It's just," the blonde princess thought for a minute, "it's hard to believe such people exist in just a couple of days. You two are almost like..."

"Superhumans?"

"Supernatural beings?"

Rapunzel smirked. "No and no. You two are almost like genetically modified humans from a different planet!"

You could almost hear the cockroaches chirping in the background. An awkward silence dominated the atmosphere as we both stared back at the smiling princess in disbelief.

"Well, that was unexpected," the 'genetically modified' human called Aoi broke the silence.

I agreed instantly, "Yeah."

The princess argued, "But, not just any regular human would have naturally blue or white hair! Or walk barefoot! No offense."

"Hey!" My eyes narrowed at Punz.

The blue head shook his head in disapproval. "That was totally offensive."

"Agreed. It would be like me saying," I thought deeply for a few seconds, "that girls with very, very long hair that live in freakishly tall towers are not regular humans!"

This time around, Rapunzel's green eyes narrowed at me in dissatisfaction. "I get it! That was practically an insult directed towards me!"

"Exactly," Aoi pointed out, "now, you know how we two 'genetically modified humans from a different planet' feel."

She pouted. "I didn't intentionally try to insult you two! That was intended to be a compliment!"

Seriously, this girl never fails to amuse me. I smirked. "So, if I told you that I think girls living in freakishly tall towers with very, very, very long hair are cool, would you take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Insult."

A grin replaced my smirk as I concluded, "Now you know why Aoi and I feek offended by your words."

"At least I didn't mean it!" The princess's arms were in the air.

"True," a certain blue head agreed, "but it still deems as offensive words."

Rapunzel stormed in front of us and I watched her golden hair almost whip me in the face during the process.

"Someone just pissed off the Princess of Corona," I chuckled.

His gray eyes widened instandly. "S-she's the Princess of Corona," his weak voice cracked near the end.

That made me laugh harder. "Yes, Aoi. Believe it or not, that girl is practically royalty."

Aoi groaned and started smacking his forehead with his hand. "So, basically, the future Queen of Corona knows me as the genetically modified human with the worst first imperssion ever?"

"Hate to break it to you, but yes," I smiled playfully.

"Of course fate just had to let Rapunzel hear that mini speech of my opinion of that argument. Thanks a lot, fate," sarcasm flooded from his tone.

I smirked. "Fate just really loves you, huh?"

"Someone please kill me now before the future Queen of Corona does."

At that exact moment, Rapunzel shouted, "You boys realize I am listening to your whole conversation revolving around me?"

Aoi called back, "Now, that my royal friend is otherwise known as eavesdropping."


	7. The Search For Lanterns

**_Previously on Frozen..._**

_I smirked. "Fate just really loves you, huh?"_

_"Someone please kill me now before the future Queen of Corona does."_

_At that exact moment, Rapunzel shouted, "You boys realize I am listening to your whole conversation revolving around me?"_

_Aoi called back, "Now, that my royal friend is otherwise known as eavesdropping."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Search For Lanterns**

"Does it look like I care?" Rapunzel yelled at us as we caught up to her.

"Yes," I answered just to see her reaction.

"Of course, Princess," Aoi replied just as quick.

The blonde princess sighed. "That was a hypothetical question that wasn't supposed to be answered, guys."

The bluenette grinned. "However, it sounded as if that 'hypothetical question' was addressed towards Jack and I."

"Don't try to play smart with me, Aoi," the blondie's green eyes narrowed at the sight of his wide grin.

"Does that mean I'm able to play smart then?" I ask with a smug smirk.

Aoi answered happily. "Be my guest!"

"No, Jack," she sighed.

While fighting the urge to burst out laughing, I shook my head in mock disappointment and repeated, "_That was a hypothetical question that wasn't supposed to be answered, guys._ I thought you were smarter than this, Punz, Aoi."

Aoi started laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes. In between his laughter he exclaimed, "_Nice_, Jack! This calls for a high five!"

His laugh and my words were just so funny that I started laughing as I high fived the water controlling boy. Between the laughing mess stood a certain unamused blonde princess who was crossing her arms with a twitching smile. We both could feel the sudden change in atmosphere as it became all tense once again. Uh oh. This isn't looking good.

She took a deep breath as she said, "Okay. Funny joke. Aoi. Jack. But..."

The two of us sighed in relief until Rapunzel interrupted the moment by yelling, "You don't want to mess with this princess! Jack, do not mock me! Aoi, stop acting like you know everything! It pisses me off! So, just stop! I just wanted to find the lanterns, but who said I had to find them with you two?!"

This is Corona! Rapunzel was breathing heavily with angry eyes as Aoi and I were slowly backing away from the fiery future queen. That's a side that I would rather avoid for the meanwhile. Aoi was actually trembling at the sight of her fist clenching and her green eyes targeting on us.

"I think it would be safe to say that we went too far this time, Jack," the bluenette whispered with his blue eyes darting back and forth.

I rolled my eyes. "You think?"

Then, out of the blue, the blondie beamed at us with a shiny smile and cutely called out, "Well, what are you guys waiting for? We've got to find the lanterns, right?"

I shivered and Aoi gagged. That smile was scarier than it looked. I mean, the true 'smile' behind it which was probably a she-devil waiting to kill us from the inside out any second now. On cue, we both nervously laughed and walked after the hopping princess.

"Jack... she's really starting to scare me..." Aoi stammered.

"Same..." I trailed off.

"Remind me not to try to joke around the princess again," he ran a hand through his blue hand.

I chuckled. "Sure, anything to keep my blue haired friend sane."

"Nice to know that at least one person cares about me." Aoi smiled.

I smiled back. "Hey, I don't think Punz will admit this, but I'm sure she cares about you too."

Then, the bluenette bursts in laughter again and is literally on the ground. I raise an eyebrow at this abrupt change in behavior towards Aoi.

"S-sorry," he manages to say after laughing too much for one day, "it's just that you got it all backwards, Jack."

I blinked. "Backwards?"

"Yeah, backwards," he winked.

"Care to explain, squirt?"

Aoi stroked his imaginary beard thoughtfully. "You see, you claim that Rapunzel cares about me when she actually doesn't."

He sighed heavily when I stared back at him blankly. "What I'm trying to say, Jack, is that Rapunzel actually cares about _you._ Seriously, how can one be oblivious to such an obvious fact? Mind blowing about how dense and stupid you can be, ice boy."

"W-what are you talking about, Aoi?!" I stammered and I knew my cheeks were painted red.

The water controlling boy simply smirked and commented smugly, "I'll tell you when you're older, Jack Frost."

My palm made contact with my forehead as I protested, "I'm more than 300 years old, you realize that, right?"

"Alas the old 300 year old still has the mind of a 18 year old idiot," he shook his head in disapproval.

"H-hey!"

"Boys, I think I see the Capital! I remember the lights were always lit near the royal palace! Hurry up your lazy butts up here! I thought you guys were genetically modified- I mean, super humans! C'mon, a superhuman should walk faster than a mere human princess!" Rapunzel hollered at us with crossed arms.

I sighed as Aoi just rolled his eyes still with that stupid smirk plastered on his face.


	8. Lanterns Spotted

_**Previously on Frozen...**_

_"H-hey!"_

_"Boys, I think I see the Capital! I remember the lights were always lit near the royal palace! Hurry up your lazy butts up here! I thought you guys were genetically modified- I mean, super humans! C'mon, a superhuman should walk faster than a mere human princess!" Rapunzel hollered at us with crossed arms._

_I sighed as Aoi just rolled his eyes still with that stupid smirk plastered on his face._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lanterns Spotted!**

"Hey, I think I see the palace ahead! Look guys!" The excited princess yelled at our trudging figures.

After two and a half hours of walking, we have finally reached the birth place of those lanterns she won't shut up about. Seriously, any normal person cannot simply blabber about lights for two hours straight. Aoi and I looked very similar to zombies. Literally. Not even joking. There is actually no sarcasm here.

Both of us cued in a sigh as Punz sprinted like her life depended on it towards the entrance gates. Where in the world does the girl get her energy?

As we slowly trailed behind her, Rapunzel screamed, "Walk faster! Oh my, I have got to see the lanterns! I have been waiting so long to see the lanterns ever since I spotted one when I was a little girl stuck in that tower and-"

"_Shut up!_" Aoi and I yelled simultaneously to protect our already damaged ear drums.

She just threw a raspberry (not the berry, that annoying sound with the mouth kind) and went on without us. Do they have drugs or some kind of energy drink here in Corona? Because I swear this girl has just gone overdose with either of them. Perhaps both.

The bluenette panted heavily, "W-where does that g-girl get energy... Man..."

"If only I knew, if only I knew," I sighed.

Rapunzel was already at the entrance impatiently tapping her foot.

"Okay, watch," I mouthed to the tired Aoi, "3... 2... 1..."

"You idiots are so slow! It feels as if I've been waiting here for a millennium! Aoi, you should be grateful I'm the first kind of normal human to see you! And you, Jack Frost!"

Aoi was laughing his butt off as I flinched and expected the worst. "Walking as slow as a turtle is not going to earn your way back to your world, Jack! Now, hurry your lazy butts here already and stop trying to eat flies!"

I rolled my blue eyes and ran beside Aoi to the fuming girl. Never knew girls from Corona would get this bad. Who knew, right?

Obviously we were both way too exhausted to follow the high girl sprinting and dancing and singing with random strangers. If I didn't know better, I would have thought this was some kind of Disney movie! Seriously, it's like people randomly singing and dancing is normal in the Disney world. In actuality, it's definitely not. If I did that, the Guardians would think I ate to many sugar cones. That happened once. Didn't end so well... Ha. Ha. Ha. My dark side was unleashed that day.

Then, suddenly, Punz stopped in front of this stone mosaic of some royal family since the parents were wearing golden crowns. The mother had long brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her husband had darker brown hair with a mustache and a beard. His nose looked kinda weird to me, no offense.

However, that wasn't what caught my attention.

My blue eyes were focused on the little blonde baby cuddled in the lady's arms. Her golden locks and emerald green eyes looked so familiar. Rapunzel seemed to be intrigued by the baby as well since her eyes were locked on her.

Aoi laughed. "That baby kinda looks like Rapunzel!"

That's when she gasped. "T-that is me... and my parents..."

"Wait, so that's you?"

"Yes... Weird."

"Yes, weird indeed, Rapunzel," the bluenette nodded.

"Well, now that her ancestry stuff is all cleared up, how about we look around this place? I don't think they'll release the lanterns at day time," I announced.

Rapunzel's green eyes lighted up. "For once, you actually came up with a good idea! I'm so proud."

"Agreed."

My face resembled a whale as I followed the laughing two around the town.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! It was awesome to wake up to all these wonderful emails! :') Okay, anyways, I might alter the Tangled ending a bit and include some of the ROTG scenes. Just a heads up. It isn't exactly gonna have that kiss scene on the boats during the lights or have her hair "die". I left her step mother unnamed since I'm pretty sure Jack would realize that this was the movie Tangled since Gothel's the main villain. ._.

Oh yeah, Jack's 'whale' face in the chapter ending looked like this basically -_-

**REVIEWS...**

little miss BANANNA HEAD: I'm glad you like it! :D Thank you for the reviews~ Love the name! :)

LyrisaLove: LOL, yup poor Rapunzel getting bullied by the two 'genetically modified humans'. XD Seems like lots of people find this story funny! :) Yeah, lol, I was re-reading the chappie and I was thinking, "Hmm... something's missing...". That's when I added that line. ;) Thank you so much for the reviews! :')

Guest: Okay, I shall~ ;) Thank you for the review! It's like sushi to me~ And I really love sushi~


	9. Boat Ride

**_Previously on Frozen..._**

_Rapunzel's green eyes lighted up. "For once, you actually came up with a good idea! I'm so proud."_

_"Agreed."_

_My face resembled a whale as I followed the laughing two around the town._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Boat Ride**

"What exactly are we going to do while waiting for those lanterns to appear?" A certain bored bluenette boy asked.

"Yes, Rapunzel, what are we going to do?" I intentionally direct the question towards the princess.

She sighed. "Why do you two expect me to know the answer?"

So far, everybody is answering all the questions with questions. Not really helpful. Looks like I have to actually use my brain at this moment. We could just keep walking around like how we are now. But, one way or another, we're gonna get tired eventually. I'm going to count on Aoi on this one.

Aoi rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't know, the person who wants to find the lanterns should know the area around the lanterns. Common sense."

"He's got a point, Punz," I smirked.

Rapunzel frowned and blinked. "I guess we could just keep on walking and talking like right now."

I scoffed. "And get sore feet? I don't think so, princess. Maybe we should think of a place to watch the lanterns. The sun's setting now."

Everybody stared at the sun hiding behind the mountain. It was getting darker. Personally, I'd like for some snow to fall in the background. But, I think I already messed up Corona's weather enough already. I don't remember it snowing in the Rapunzel dimension in the fairy tales back at Earth. Perhaps I did mess up the average temperatures when I first came here.

"Now, we've actually got a smart guy on our hands," the water boy snorted, "it would be kinda cool if we could watch the lanterns on the water somehow..."

A light bulb immediately shone in my mind. "I have an idea!" I declared, proud that I actually thought of an idea.

"Let's hope this is a good one," Rapunzel muttered.

I glared at her for a second before beginning to unravel my amazing thought, "Since water boy here wants to watch the lanterns on the water, why don't we just watch from a boat?"

"Brilliant!" The said water boy exclaimed happily with a grin, "If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd love to watch the lanterns by myself. Personal issues. I get a bit too excited on the surface of water."

For some strange reason, he kept on grinning maliciously at the two of us. The princess shrugged and didn't notice the change of Aoi's behavior. "I guess you can if you want to. Right, Jack?"

I narrowed my eyes at Aoi's growing grin. "Uh, sure?"

A bright smile appeared on her face as she happily sang, "I get to watch the lanterns on a boat!"

"I have an even better idea," the blue head said seriously, "you should make ice boats for all of us! Your power is causing anything snow-related happen right? So, you should be able to freeze water into ice."

I blinked. "I don't know if you're right, but I'll try."

Rapunzel frowned. "That doesn't sound so convincing."

Aoi smirked as I said more enthusiastically, "I will make ice boats."

If the Guardians heard this, I would sound like an idiot to them. I can just imagine Bunny burst out in laughter and start insulting me. Once day turned into night, the two politely made me - honestly, forced me by hand - to use my powers to create boats. Aoi had to lend a hand since Rapunzel didn't want the boat to look like an iceberg. I didn't care that much of the appearance. Just the fact that it would be strong enough to sustain our weight and not crack- That brings bad memories...

After numerous attempts, Aoi declared, "I have a plan!"

"What are you waiting for? Say it already!" The princess demanded.

His face lit up. "I can control water. I think I can amazingly hover a body of water in the air in the shape of a boat for a little while. I will shape it realistically. This is when Mr. Frost comes in. He's uses his powers to freeze the floating water. Hopefully, he can make the ice a bit thicker or stronger so it won't instantly melt since ocean water is salty. I know this because I know all types of waters by heart and-"

"Okay," I interrupted with a laugh, "I think we all get it. Thanks, Aoi."

"Let's give it a try," Aoi said cheerfully and sprinted once again to the ocean.

Both of us watched him make a huge blob of water hover above the ocean. Rapunzel's mouth fell open in amazement while I just chuckled. I'm kinda used to all of these super powers already. Being a member of the Guardians has the effect on you. Is it a good thing or a bad thing? Honestly, I wouldn't be that amused if somebody could control gravity like a switch. In only mere seconds, Aoi constructed the water into those boats in Venice. His arm was up and his hands pointing at the water boat.

"Wow." The two of us said at exactly the same time in awe.

"Hurry up! I can't make this thing last for long," he yelled at me as I watched his arm tremble slightly.

"I dunno, maybe I should wait for a-"

"No, you will come here and freeze it right now! No excuses," Aoi shouted angrily.

"Coming, calm down," I laughed and rushed to the steaming Aoi.

I took a deep breath and used my staff to direct a frosty ice beam towards the 'boat'. Once it made contact with the floating water, it instantly froze. All of us watched in amazement as if fell onto the water and rocked back and forth. Aoi immediately calmed the waves in the ocean and the boat stopped rocking. He exhaled a sigh of relief and glared at me. Uh oh.

"You! Why did you take so long to freeze it?! I was on the edge of releasing the water out of my grasp," he argued with an intense frown.

I glared back. "I need some time to work my magic too! I thought you caused tsunamis and hurricanes."

"I did and still do. That's way easier than holding a designed body of water hovering above the water for half a minute!"

"Guess you aren't as powerful as you say you are."

"Coming from the boy who can't come back to his own world."

"Says the kid with blue hair."

"Someone with white hair and bare feet shouldn't say that."

"Oh, well maybe-"

"Guys break it off," Rapunzel stepped in between us and smiled, "let's focus on the beautiful piece of art in front of us, okay? Apologize."

Aoi replied, "Yes, Mr. Frost, apologize to me."

"I could say the same thing," I gritted my teeth.

The golden-haired girl sighed. "Oh, for crying out loud, you two are acting like babies! Apologize or I'll start ignoring Aoi forever and never help Jack get back to his own dimension."

She's got us both on that one.

"I'm sorry," we both muttered.

Rapunzel smiled. "That's better. Say can you two make another one for Aoi?"

Wordlessly, we stared at her in synchronization. It's safe to say none of us are amused at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed reading this extremely late chappie! These past weeks have been so hectic, I didn't get the chance to update/write any of my stories. I'm sorry. If I could, I'd stop all the amount of homework I receive from school. Unfortunately, that isn't possible... At the moment. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! I really appreciate it. :) It gives me a reason to keep on writing this fanfiction. Please review!


	10. I See The Light

_**Previously on Frozen...**_

_"I'm sorry," we both muttered._

_Rapunzel smiled. "That's better. Say can you two make another one for Aoi?"_

_Wordlessly, we stared at her in synchronization. It's safe to say none of us are amused at the moment._

* * *

**Chapter 10: I See The Light**

Aoi rolled his gray eyes. "I thought you were listening to me earlier."

"Listening to what?" Rapunzel innocently questioned.

All I could do was sigh. The only thing I could remember was how water boy kept on grinning a bit too cheerfully. It was something about "personal issues" I think.

The boy repeated with an annoyed expression, "I said that I'd rather watch lanterns by myself since I get too excited on water."

"Oh, I thought you said something about personal issues," I mused.

Aoi smirked. "See Rapunzel? You should be more like Jack! At least, he could remember what I said."

I muttered incoherently, "That's partly the truth."

Before the blue haired boy could answer, Rapunzel indignantly responded, "It's not my fault that I was stuck in that tower for the majority of my life!"

Both of us blinked and exchanged puzzled glances. Random moments at its finest. Aoi awkwardly stood there as I scratched my hair. The princess kept on starting at us in question. Seconds passed and the awkwardness ensued.

I cleared my throat. "Um, Punz, how does that have to do with anything that we were just talking about?"

Aoi nodded in agreement as Rapunzel simply slumped her shoulders.

"I think you all know about how much I wanted to see the lights today. But have you ever wondered why? It's because I've always wanted to see them glow up close. From my tower, they're just like stars. You can see still see it, but only in the night sky," she explained.

Honestly, lights are just lights to me. But, I just pretended I understood her mini-speech and nodded. Aoi also seemed to follow my lead as he nodded with a faint smile as well.

Aoi responded melancholy, "You know, your words kind of remind me of when nobody could see me... I always wanted and dreamed of having another person to actually talk with. People were literally right there in front of me, but lacked sight of me."

Okay, now I can actually relate to that. Those were the sad/boring times of Jack Frost. Fortunately, that time period ended when the Guardians discovered me. Everything turned right side up once I got used to my whole situation. I just love being shoved into a sack and tossed through a magic portal. Sense my heavily implied sarcasm? Well, North didn't and happily reminded me that it was "his idea". I'd rather be sent on a sleigh than a sack, thank you very much.

I added, "Hey, you only need people to believe in you, that's all."

The water boy scoffed. "Do you think people will actually believe in someone who can control water? I don't think so. Reality doesn't work that way. But, sure, a boy capable of controlling snow and ice is way more believable to them. Even Rapunzel knew you before you came here, didn't she...?"

The princess looked guilty as she murmured, "Yes."

With remorse lingering in my mind, I attempted to change the topic, "Shouldn't we get ready to see the lights now?"

Unfortunately, Aoi was set on stating his thoughts. I watched his fists clench. Uh oh. This isn't looking good at all. Especially when a source of water is practically right there. If he gets upset, who knows what might happen? A tsunami could occur! Rapunzel eyed the once calm ocean slightly ripple. The worry etched on her face grew as the waves got bigger.

"It's nearly impossible to get people to believe in me! How can they even believe in something they cannot see? Even I knew about Jack before he came. Maybe it's better if I didn't come at all," he spat out bitterly.

Rapunzel raised her tone, "Aoi Kaito, don't ever say that again. If you didn't come, how could we make this amazing boat? Without you, everything would be different. I'd only have Jack and I think you know how he is."

It took a few seconds until I realized what she exactly said. I glared at her. "Hey, what do you mean by that?"

The bluenette burst out laughing. So, even Aoi has his own issues. Seems like everybody has their own problems. Since his uncontrollable laughter was so contagious, we also started laughing. If strangers saw us right now, they'd thought we were extremely weird. Let's be honest, is it normal to see a blue haired boy, a white haired boy, and a girl with extremely long golden hair laughing beside the ocean?

Once we all settled down, Aoi smiled wickedly and said, "Shall we all watch the lights now? I can just float on the water and you two can take the ice boat."

I couldn't help but notice how he pronounced 'you two' with more importance. What could he possibly be planning? Before I could even question Aoi, he was already sitting casually in the water.

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" The boy said, his eyes sparkling with mishchief.

Rapunzel waved adieu and impatiently poked me.

"We should get on the boat now unless you want to see the bad side of me," the impatient princess said as she climbed aboard the floating ice structure.

I smirked and flew into the boat.

I could sense the boat slight moving away from shore. That must be Aoi's doing. That kid is planning something and I know it. Rapunzel was sitting near the front and peering in the night sky. Her long golden hair was braided with flowers in it. Maybe the princess fixed it earlier. It didn't look bad. Actually, it was pretty. I shook my head back and forth. Although I could feel my heart beat increase, I denied it. A Guardian and a princess? It wouldn't work out.

Rapunzel broke my train of thought and questioned, "Are you okay, Jack? You look sad. Homesick?"

I blinked and quickly said, "I guess you could say that."

She sat directly in front of me and demanded, "I know something's up. I'm not that stupid."

"Yes, Punz. Not _that _stupid," I teasingly agreed.

The girl playfully punched my arm and was about to retort. But, a single light floating to the sky stopped her abruptly. I even started paying attention since clouds of lights suddenly filled the sky. Honestly, it wasn't that exciting for me... But, seeing the delighted expression lit on Rapunzel's face made me satisfied. Her happiness reminded me of all the fun snow days I created back on Earth. It's all about the fun, not the mischief or trouble that comes along with it.

Rapunzel sprinted to the front gleefully. The boat rocked back and forth dangerously and I was afraid it was going to flip over. I let out a sigh of relief when it stayed right side up. I could have possibly freeze the water, but that wouldn't exactly help.

I caught two lanterns in my hand and the princess turned her gaze at me.

"I have something for you," she said and picked up my beloved staff.

Rapunzel laughed at my confused face and explained, "You left it on the ground after freezing this boat. I was kinda afraid that you would be mad at me and thought I stole it from you. After all, I did hit you with a frying pan."

I chuckled and exchanged a lantern for my staff. "Hey, I'm not that scary. Is my white hair really that intimidating?"

She laughed and smiled. "At first. But, how about my hair, Jack?"

I laughed heartily. The distance between us was really close. I could touch her face easily if I wanted to. Her green eyes innocently blinked at me. For some strange reason, I had this weird urge to touch the loose golden strand of hair.

"I've always been wanting to ask this, but," she bit her lip, "did you just help me so you could return to your world? And... Is our friendship just based on a deal then?"

I could sense her hesitation. Rapunzel spoke with an unusual stoic tone. She was hiding something and I knew it.

"Rapunzel, I help others because I want to. Helping me return to my own world was just an added bonus. We're friends for the sake of being friends! I thought that was obvious," I exclaimed strongly.

The princess was silent for a few seconds. Then, her eyes started to water. Oh no. Anything but crying. I can't stand seeing people cry. Her next action shocked me even more.

With her arms wrapped around me, Rapunzel stated, "Thank you for everything, Jack."

I hugged her back and smiled. "I should be saying that."

An evil cackle ruined the moment and we both turned to see what happened.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Where did the evil cackle come from? And more importantly, _who _is it? Read the upcoming chapter, to find out. I know, it took a long time for me to update and all. I'm really sorry. Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed~! :) You guys are the best!


	11. Unexpected Guests

_**Previously on Frozen...**_

_With her arms wrapped around me, Rapunzel stated, "Thank you for everything, Jack."_

_I hugged her back and smiled. "I should be saying that."_

_An evil cackle ruined the moment and we both turned to see what happened._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Guests**

In the middle of the sky, a familiar pudgy witch appeared on a broomstick. I blinked. Isn't she that famous wicked baker from Hansel and Gretel? No, it wasn't the baker... it was the witch!

Rapunzel stared at her in curiosity. "Maybe this year, they hired a witch to assist with the lights!"

I gazed at the princess in disbelief. "Of course not! It's that witch who sent me here."

She gasped and squinted to see better. Then, her green eyes focused at one particular part of the sky. Rapunzel's mouth fell wide open in an awestruck way. Whatever Rapunzel saw must be really terrifying. After all, she knows a blue haired boy who can control water and another amazing person who can manipulate anything frost related. Personally, I don't remember the witch being _that _frightening.

I shook her shoulders and said, "Snap out of it, Punz!"

Her head slowly turned to me. Her usual happy eyes were filled with absolute fear. Why would Rapunzel be so scared of a single witch? I followed her stare and finally realized what exactly scared her so much. But, unlike her, I wasn't afraid. More like shocked, confused, or flabbergasted.

Beside the flying witch was _Pitch. _

How did he come here though? This doesn't make any sense. Even if Pitch somehow discovered a way to travel to different worlds, why choose Corona? Not trying to say that Corona is a bad place, but why? So many questions were running through my frazzled mind as I watched Pitch's black horse gallop in the darkness. Although there were lots of lights floating around, it didn't exactly help. In the distance, I could hear voices screaming and chaos on the edge of unravelling.

What if... Pitch was trying to recreate the Dark Ages?

I clenched my fist in frustration. The other Guardians aren't here to help me this time around. Will frost be enough to defeat one - no, two enemies...?

Rapunzel rubbed her eyes furiously. "Okay, this is all got to be some big nightmare. There's no way The Boogeyman can exist too..."

I blinked. If I remember correctly, "The Boogeyman" was one of the alias Pitch Black sometimes used. Nightmare King is also another name he likes to be called, I think. Since the princess mentioned reading about me in some book, then did she also read about him too? Maybe Rapunzel has this whole shelf of fairy tales and read them all. What else would a person do in a tower for that long? There was also that frying pan so cooking's included too.

"Believe it or not, he does. His real name's Pitch Black," I explained briefly.

"Pitch Black? Sounds like a pitch black room. Literally," Rapunzel giggled but it didn't last long.

A shadow appeared near us from the water and transformed into Pitch. This isn't looking good so far. I gently pushed Rapunzel behind me and raised my wooden staff to protect us both.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise? We meet again. Jack Frost," Pitch smiled sadistically while catching a sharp black scythe.

"Pitch," I spat out his name in disgust, "what are _you _doing here?"

He smirked. "I could ask you the same thing. Looks like the Big Four won't be able to come to your rescue now, Jack. Tell me... has your abilities improved since then?"

I glared at him and held my staff tighter. At first, I thought my staff was the source of my power. Later, I discovered it was only a conduit to channel the magic of winter that was actually inside of me. How did find this out? When Pitch decided to break my precious staff in half, I repaired it through sheer force.

I demanded while pointing my weapon to his smirking face. "How did you come here?"

Pitch laughed evilly and said, "Through the shadows and fear. You can't kill fear, Jack. You didn't expect me to stay in the dark forever... did you?"

While gritting my teeth, I motioned for Rapunzel to get away. "You have to swim back to shore and run as far as you can. I don't want you to get hurt."

The blondie glared at me and crossed her arms, defiantly. Quickly, she brought her golden locks into a very thick lasso. She can't possibly be thinking to lasso Pitch? Well, more effective than a frying pan anyways.

"Who told you that I'm gonna leave you? There's two enemies. You're clearly outnumbered," Rapunzel fiercely said and stood bravely beside me.

"You... take the witch on the left and I'll take the shadow on the right?" I asked to the determined princess.

I already commanded the wind to allow me to fly to face Pitch while waiting for her answer. Rapunzel nodded. "Sure. Oh and Jack?"

Hearing her voice, I looked down at her. "Yeah, blondie?"

"Don't you dare die on me, Jack. Promise!" The princess yelled with clenched fists.

A smirk formed on my face and I answered back, "Pinky promise, Punz."

Rapunzel smiled in relief and jumped into the water. The witch from Hansel and Gretel was on the shore cackling like she lost her mind. Now, I feel slightly bad for Hansel and Gretel, if they even exist. Hey, if Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the Easter Kangaroo exists, there's a pretty good chance they exists somewhere in this vast universe.

Pitch commented, "I see you haven't changed that much. Let's see if you can defeat me this time!"

He started to charge towards me with his black scythe like a fast moving shadow.

While getting ready to pulverize The Boogeyman with my handy staff, I smirked. "And you never seem to learn!"

A massive combination of black sand and frost exploded at our power's impact. Cold and darkness. Luckily, I was able to dodge his attack just in time. Against the darkness, Pitch laughed hysterically.

"Is that all you got? Prepare to die!" He bellowed with a wicked grin.

An army of Nightmares shaped as golden eyed black horses galloped towards me at top speed. In response, I unleashed energy bolts of ice towards the crowd. Most of them froze but a few still charged mindlessly forward. I finished the rest of with a frosty wave. I cracked my knuckles. It's been a while since I've fought using my winter powers.

Then, out of the blue, I felt something pierce my right arm from the behind. It felt like some type of arrow. I looked down to the spot where I was hit and stared at it in horror. Right there was a black spot continually increasing in size. It was the same way Pitch killed Sandy back then. Soon my whole arm had turned black. I could feel it sucking the life out of me like a vacuum. I wanted to scream, shout, say anything but I couldn't. My vision turned hazy as I observed it reach all the way up to my neck.

From a distance, I heard Rapunzel scream, "_No Jack!"_

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a huge wave devouring the witch and Pitch.

* * *

"J-Jack, you p-promised... Don't leave me. P-please..." A girl sobbed miserably.

The girl sounded like she was extremely depressed. I could feel someone lightly punching my chest with small fists. I groaned at the contact. My body was still sore from fighting Pitch. The bright sunlight hit my eyes and I shielded them with my hands. She gasped and clutched my hands tightly. Tiny droplets of water hit my face.

Rapunzel's watery green eyes met mine in utter happiness.

Just when I thought this whole drama scene was over, the princess tackled me with a hug and buried her head in my chest.

"Oh, Jack, I thought you were a goner," she mumbled solemnly.

Ignoring how my I felt her tears wet my hoodie, I eyed her strangely. "Was I dead...?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Yes. But, I used my hair to save you."

I couldn't help but laugh. "How could _hair _bring me back to life?"

Her eyes were glued to the floor as she confessed, "My hair is magical. My mother would use it to keep her youth. But, no I know that I should never allow that ever again. She's a bad person. I'm so stupid that I didn't realize it until now. When I thought you were dead, Aoi came and told me who my mother - Gothel - really was. And, um, I... I also realized..."

While raising an eyebrow, I questioned. "Realized what?"

Rapunzel was blushing as she stuttered, "U-um... u-uh... I don't know how to say it properly..."

"It can't be that hard, right? Just try to describe as best as you can, Punz," I gently encouraged the flustered princess.

She shyly said, "Whenever I'm with you, I feel happy... It's like the best feeling in the world and just now, when I thought you were going to be gone forever... I felt like my whole world fell apart. I can't imagine a world without you, Jack. You make everything better. Ever since day one, when you unexpectedly arrived in my tower, I was actually happy to explore the outside world with you. What I'm trying to say is... that I think..."

I remained silent in shock. My heart was racing so fast. Is Rapunzel trying to say what I think she's trying to say? It can't be though. I stood there like a statue while the princess thought deeply.

Finally, four single words that shocked me came out of her mouth.

"I love you, Jack."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D Lots of fluff at the end, haha. It is Jack x Rapunzel after all. ;) Yeah, haven't been updating Frozen for a while now and I'm sorry. Reviews would be nice~ Oh, almost forgot, _thank you to everyone who reviewed!_

Rainbow Dash: Okay, I shall make more for you. Btw, is Rainbow Dash a character from My Little Pony? :) Thanks for your thoughtful review.

TheFanficNut: Thank you. You're awesome too for reviewing! :D

Guest: Yup... but they will soon. You'll see. Thanks for reviewing!

XxXBlueRose23XxX: Haha, yup. You were right! xD Thank you for the review!


	12. The Truth

_**Previously on Frozen...**_

_Finally, four single words that shocked me came out of her mouth._

_"I love you, Jack."_

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Truth**

Like an idiot, I just stood there, speechless. Am I dreaming? There's no way Rapunzel could possibly have any feelings for m-me! This has to be all some big dream. Then, I'll wake up to reality where the blondie only thinks of me as a friend and a way to see the lights. For some odd reason, I felt slight remorse and disappointment at that thought.

Her once hopeful gazed instantly turned downcast.

Rapunzel laughed half-heartedly.

"How could I be so stupid...? Of course, you wouldn't feel the same way! I can't believe that I actually thought... D-don't worry though! I'll j-just move on and you can return to your own world like you wanted to..."

She was trying to smile but tears still managed to roll down her cheeks. I finally came back to my senses and frowned. Did I cause her tears? The feeling of guilt entered my mind and I walked towards Rapunzel. I'm supposed to bring fun, not sad feelings. That's just wrong.

Her eyes widened and she stammered quietly, "P-please leave me alone—"

"No. I won't leave," I firmly stated as I wiped her tears away with my right thumb, "until you stop crying and face me. What happened to the cheerful girl who always — and I mean always — wished to see the lights? And who exactly thought I was some ice prince? The first one ever to attack me with a frying pan? Now, that's the Rapunzel I know."

A genuine smile broke out on her tear-streaked face.

"Besides, you look more beautiful when you smile," the words blurted out of my mouth.

Her green eyes glistened in joy. Rapunzel tilted her head to the side and smiled. I swear, those words had a mind of their own!

"Why, thank you. I think there's something you haven't told me yet," she said playfully with a wide grin.

It's now or never. Just throw away that thought that a Guardian and a princess can't be together. Yeah and the possibility of being separated once I return to my proper world. Or the fact that our ages have real big differences.

"Okay, um, first of all, I'm not really that good at speaking. So sorry if I don't make any sense," I awkwardly started off while scratching my white hair.

The princess nodded and I continued with a slightly nervous voice, "So, uh, I decided it would be better if I... showed you instead."

Rapunzel blinked at me and looked thoroughly confused. Before she could even question me, I swiftly encircled my arms around her petite waist. I don't know the exactly how or why or what happened, but I just started to magically lean in. I could feel her freeze for a moment as I captured her lips with mine. In all my 300 or so years of living, I actually have never kissed a girl before. Yes, I'm that old. I admit it, maybe there were a few kisses on the cheek here and there, but _never _on the lips.

I closed my eyes and relished this new experience while it lasted.

"Hey guys, I have good news—"

We immediately jumped apart from each other as a suspiciously familiar voice was heard.

Aoi smirked, "Am I interrupting _something_? My bad."

Although the two of us looked absolutely flustered, Rapunzel breathed out, "O-oh, hi Aoi!"

"Hello, Rapunzel. I see you have finally found your Prince Charming," he grinned mischievously and his gray eyes darted from the princess to me.

I sighed and asked, "So was that you who drowned Pitch and the witch?"

Hey, that rhymed. The bluenette smiled, "You know, a 'thank you' would be rather nice."

"Thank you, Aoi," I rolled my eyes, "What was this 'good news' you were talking about?"

His face lit up and he cheerfully explained, "I already hinted a part of it, but the witch was sent back to her own world and the extremely pale guy wearing that long black robe was somehow kicked through a magical portal by some weird blue sand!"

"Female Sandy," I mumbled in realization.

Aoi didn't notice and continued, "Some girl with blue hair in two ponytails totally kicked his butt! I was kinda surprised at first since it isn't common to see people with blue hair like me. But, her hair was a lighter shade than mine! My hair's more like deep ocean blue—"

Both of us were laughing loudly and I cut him off by slyly commenting, "Seems like you've taken quite an _interest_ in this girl?"

"Yea— wait, what do you mean by _interest_?"

Rapunzel and I simply smirked as Aoi flailed his arms in the air. "Y-you guys have got the wrong idea! It's just that her powers just surprised me... Like in a good way!"

I muttered in the amused blondie ear's, "This guy totally likes this girl."

Her cheeks reddened slightly for some reason and nodded.

The bluenette coughed loudly. "There's still Rapunzel's mom though..."

"Gothel? What about her?"

Her gaze lowered down, guiltily. "I should have known that... _that _woman wasn't my real mother. I was foolish to believe that she actually loved me for being me. It's just this hair that she loves."

"Hey, it's not your fault, Rapunzel," Aoi commented.

"Yeah," I added, "we just have to convince your real parents - the king and queen - that you're actually their long lost daughter! Then, there's also how I get back... home. To my world."

A glimmer of melancholy appear in her eyes once I mentioned Earth. I know I can't just leave her. But, I can't just dismiss my Guardian duties back on Earth. It made me feel guilty to think that eventually I'd have to choose to return or stay. Might as well save those thoughts for later.

Besides, the issue about Gothel won't wait forever.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this. :) Please leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	13. Mother Gothel

_**Previously on Frozen...**_

_A glimmer of melancholy appear in her eyes once I mentioned Earth. I know I can't just leave her. But, I can't just dismiss my Guardian duties back on Earth. It made me feel guilty to think that eventually I'd have to choose to return or stay. Might as well save those thoughts for later._

_Besides, the issue about Gothel won't wait forever._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mother Gothel**

In the end, all three of us made a plan to make sure that Gothel would never be a threat to Rapunzel's freedom. Although Rapunzel wanted to help me get back to Earth first, I convinced her that her living issues were more important to me. By living issues, I mean that she should live normally with her biological parents which just happen to be the king and queen! I still have a suspicious feeling think that Rapunzel views Gothel as her mother...

I'm gonna be honest here, Aoi was the whole mastermind to this whole plan. There's basically just three main steps that I understood throughout the water boy's complicated speech. Seriously, he was talking for ten minutes straight. From what I understood from Aoi was that my job was to fly into the tower, get captured, and then use my powers to freeze the witch when she least expects it. Rapunzel would already be inside the tower in advance so she could confront Gothel.

I've never been an actor before, but let's hope my acting skills are enough to convince her.

Right now, the certain bluenette was 'practicing' his water talents down by a lake near Rapunzel's tower. Last time I checked on him, he was simply splashing in the water while laughing childishly. I even reminded him several times that Gothel might hear him if he was too loud. Yeah, I guess any kind of water can effect on Aoi's common sense. Might as well leave him in peace. Honestly, I'd rather not get wet.

As I strolled through the woods to find some berries to eat, I heard faint sobbing noises behind a tree.

Silently, I walked slowly towards the source of the sobs and found Rapunzel with her head down on her knees. It looked like she was crying. My fists clenched at the sight. Seeing others cry always made me feel bad and something just urged me to comfort them. It reminded me of my old days as a lost and confused winter spirit.

* * *

_"If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you... could you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried __everything_, and no one ever sees me," I confessed to the Man in the Moon.

_It was true. I have tried everything ever since I emerged from that lake with my new frost powers. To everyone else, I was invisible. Nonexistent. Maybe they even thought I was dead. Frustration started to bubble within me. Why me? I know that the Man in the Moon has something to do with me. How else could I conjure snow, ice, and frost?_

_"You put me here! The least you can do is tell me... tell me why," my voice started to crack at the end._

_No answer. All the hope and confidence I put into him crumbled at the prolonged silence. Water started to build up in my eyes, but I willed myself to not let my emotions get the better of me. I stared at the big, bright moon in a downcast expression. I don't understand, why won't he answer me? Anger, confusion, and melancholy stirred within me at the same time. I wanted to scream or punch something or just break down. Instead, I just stood there, lifelessly. _

_There has to be a reason. Nothing happens without a reason, right? __Someday, everything will finally make sense. __One day... I will find out why I'm here and what I'm meant to do. _  


_A part of me wonders if I ever will._

* * *

I snapped out of that distant memory and cleared my throat.

"You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here, Punz," I stated.

Rapunzel's head slowly lifted from her knees to look at me with a cold expression.

"What?"

I smiled and explained, "Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces here, of course. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip to see the lights. I mean, this is serious stuff. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure, that's good. Completely healthy, even."

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and she chuckled, "You think?"

Okay, I admit, I've been quite a rebel back then. Causing a blizzard in 1968 on Easter Sunday isn't that rebellious. Same with throwing a couple of snowballs at children. Actually, maybe I still am. Just a little bit.

While smirking smugly, I answered, "I know. You're over thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it? Maybe. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you've got to do it. You can't allow her to abuse the powers of your hair or keep your from your real parents any longer."

Rapunzel arched an eyebrow at me. "_Break her heart? _Isn't that a bit too harsh, Jack...?"

I nodded while picking a single grape. "In half."

"_Crush her soul?"_

Her green eyes widened as I crushed the grape. "Like a grape."

She looked down at the ground and admitted, "She would be heartbroken. You're right."

I grinned. "I am, aren't I? Let's turn around and put that plan in action. Also, I think it's about time that I end Aoi's water 'training'..."

Both of us walked to the lake and soon enough, watched Aoi swimming in the lake while laughing. Rapunzel started to giggle at the bluenette. I conjured a snowball in my hand and threw it at Aoi's face.

While glaring at me deathly, he yelled, "What was that for?!"

I put a finger to my lips. "Shh, remember Gothel might hear you."

His grey eyes considerably narrowed in my direction and I simply laughed.

After half an hour of playful arguing/chatting, I stood in front of the tower with my staff in my hand. Rapunzel was already inside. All I have to do is get captured and attack Gothel when she least expects it. Sounds easy enough! I commanded the wind to fly me to the window.

I took a step inside, cautiously.

There was nobody in sight. Something seems terribly wrong. My Guardian instincts were high on alert. Then, I heard a single footstep on my right. I whirled around to face the person. A woman wearing a dark red dress with dark curly hair faced me.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the person who kidnapped my own daughter," she smiled fakely.

I glared at her. "You're a liar and a hypocrite. Rapunzel isn't your daughter. I think you've got it backwards since you _kidnapped _her."

Gothel cackled for a moment and frowned. "Funny. You cannot go unpunished for such an unforgivable crime. Do you know how much I love Rapunzel?"

I scoffed. "More like use Rapunzel for your own purposes. Where is Rapunzel?"

"Go find her yourself. She's right here," Gothel smiled smugly.

Although I felt very suspicious of the woman, I searched around for her. That's when I spotted her. Rapunzel was chained and gagged. She noticed me and struggled against the metal chains keeping her hostage. Muffled words came out, but I didn't understand anything. Who did this to her?!

Gothel.

"Show yourself, Gothel!" I shouted angrily.

I was so angry that I wanted to freeze that witch and keep her frozen forever. No, angry is an understatement. I was furious with hateful rage. Before I could even use my staff, I felt a sharp stab in my back. Rapunzel screamed under her gag and thrashed in the chains. She looked absolutely terrified. For some odd reason, I started to feel a bit dizzy. I put my hand on my back and felt something wet and wet. A gasp escaped my mouth as I saw a red stain on my hand.

Gothel simply smiled at me.

* * *

A/N: After the extremely long and uncalled for wait... Chapter 13 has finally arrived! :) Whoa, this chappie is pretty long and kinda dramatic. XD Don't worry, there will be humor soon. I combined some scenes from Rise of the Guardians and Tangled since this is a Rapunzel x Jack fanfic after all. I don't know if anyone noticed, but I did use some of Flynn's lines for Jack and changed it a bit. Sorry Flynn...

Please leave a review! I'd love to know what you guys think and if there were any spelling errors.


	14. Confrontation

_**Previously on Frozen...**_

_I was so angry that I wanted to freeze that witch and keep her frozen forever. No, angry is an understatement. I was furious with hateful rage. Before I could even use my staff, I felt a sharp stab in my back. Rapunzel screamed under her gag and thrashed in the chains. She looked absolutely terrified. For some odd reason, I started to feel a bit dizzy. I put my hand on my back and felt something wet and wet. A gasp escaped my mouth as I saw a red stain on my hand._

_Gothel simply smiled at me._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Confrontation**

I staggered and fell. The whole world was spinning. This can't be healthy. Was there poison in my wound too? I didn't expect Gothel to stab me with a knife. A poisoned knife. Talk about violent. Now, I feel even more guilty that the princess had to grow up with Gothel as a motherly figure. Rapunzel kept on fighting against the chains with tears in her eyes. I wanted to protect her from anything and anyone. But, now look at me. Useless because of a fatal stab in my back. Did she stab one of my major organs?

Gothel's eyes brightened in a sadistic way. "Oh, look how Rapunzel is so eager to speak now. A while ago, she refused to say anything. Now, just look at her now! I wonder why."

I will not give up now. I can't.

Although I felt painfully nauseous, I managed to say angrily, "Gothel. Let her go. Now!"

Her eyes fastened on me as she cackled. "I will... If you promise to never see my daughter again. Understand?"

Weakly, I nodded and Gothel removed her chains and gag on Rapunzel. I smiled but the pain in my back did not cease. The princess immediately ran for me but her 'mother' caught her wrist abruptly. Rapunzel instantly fought in an aggressive matter against her and tried to escape. Unfortunately, Gothel wasn't planning to let go any time soon.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetie? That boy is dangerous. Remember, _mother knows best," _Gothel stated strictly.

"I'm the lost princess," she whispered softly.

"Oh, please speak up Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling," Gothel answered back.

"I am the lost princess, aren't I?... Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?" Rapunzel sneered.

"Oh Rapunzel, did you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

Rapunzel glared at her, "It was you! It was all you!

Gothel sighed and stated firmly, "Everything that I did was to protect... you."

Yeah, about that... I seriously doubt she's telling the truth. Honestly, I think Rapunzel would have been way happier to actually walk outside and oh, I don't know, being able to have a social life? But, no. This woman decides Rapunzel is safest in a tower in the middle of a forest away from other people.

Rapunzel frowned and declared more loudly, "I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my powers? I should have been hiding... from you!"

I observed Gothel visibly turn paler and she comforted, "Now, now. It's alright. Listen to me. Everything is as it should be."

Rapunzel started to scream, "No! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me! _AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU USE MY HAIR AGAIN_!"

Whoa. Never knew that she was able to scream that loud. If I woke up to that sound, I would immediately fall off the bed and prepare to fight. I wouldn't want to be the one receiving that kind of reaction. The woman in red pursed her lips in disappointment.

Rapunzel was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Let's make a deal. I promise I will go with you quietly and never ever resist again... If I'm allowed to heal Jack. Please?"

"Don't worry about me! Go save yourself! Please. You are definitely worth way more than me. Forget about me." I raised my voice and made eye contact with the princess.

The blondie shook her head furiously and glared at me. "How can you talk so lowly about yourself? I don't know if you haven't realized it, but you're losing a lot of blood!"

"Oh, would you look at that," Gothel suddenly interrupted, "please just hurry up and heal him already – before I throw up from this overly affectionate and lovey-dovey scene."

Then, she pushed Rapunzel towards me with an obvious display of disgust on her face. We don't act that cheesy! Since the princess was now free from Gothel's hold, she instantly rushed to my side as she originally planned before. However, Gothel just had to catch her wrist and more and more mother-daughter drama ensues. Or should I say fake mother?

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Rapunzel immediately placed her golden locks on my wounds, "everything's gonna be okay."

I can't let her heal me. I had this weird feeling that it's not right for Rapunzel to use her magical hair to heal me. Call it foreshadowing or just my instincts, but I really didn't think it'd be a good idea. Gothel will only keep on hiding her if she still has those healing powers... What if there was a way to remove it? Then, would the witch finally stop keeping her hostage? More importantly... how exactly does the whole healing process work? Rapunzel isn't immortal. She still ages.

What if her own life is shortened every time she uses her hair?

Straightaway, I shook her off and replied tightly, "No, Rapunzel."

She was so determined that without another thought, the golden locks were placed on my wound once again.

"I promise. You have to trust me."

"No. I can't let you do this," I gave her the same answer and refused to get myself healed.

Tears started to appear in her green eyes as she stated, "And I can't just let you _die._"

Gently, I put my hands on her shaking shoulders and asserted, "But if you do this..."

I think Rapunzel knew what was coming next since she winced at my words. It was like she didn't want to acknowledge the fact.

"... Then _you _will die," I concluded with a deep frown.

"Hey... It's going to be alright, okay?"

A forced smile appeared on my face as Rapunzel attempted to sing the incantation.

"F-flower gleam and glow... L-let your power shine–"

No. I will not let her to die just because of me. She deserves so much better than this. She deserves to be living happily alongside the king and queen in a royal palace. If she dies right now, her parents will never know that Gothel was responsible for their missing princess. It shouldn't end this way.

"Rapunzel," her eyes looked squarely at me, "Wait."

I pulled her head towards me. Her eyes fluttered shut. Did she think I was gonna kiss her? That's when I saw a broken mirror shard in the corner of my eye. Gothel was still watching us with sharp eyes that would rival a hawk. Promptly, an idea popped in my head. Ever so softly, I pressed my lips against her while reaching for the shard with my other hand.

With one swift cut, long locks and a single shard fell to the ground.

Like an ocean, the once blonde hair started to transform into a brown shade. Rapunzel gasped with shock evident on her face. Although this meant I was probably gonna die, I wasn't going to regret anything. I'd rather sacrifice my life instead of Rapunzel dying. Yeah. I guess that's just how much I love her. Okay, so that did sound a bit cheesy in my head. It's the truth though.

"Jack, wha–"

Gothel's earsplitting shriek cut her off as she tried to rescue the remaining blonde strands of hair. Her skin started to turn wrinkly and her black hair changed to white. I could see that Gothel was returning to her own natural age at an alarming speed. After all, nobody can deny their age. I look like a seventeen year old, but, in reality, I'm actually over 300 years old! See, it's not that bad being old and having white hair, Gothel. I have white hair myself. Not trying to sound arrogant or anything, but I still look good with this hair. I smirked at my own thoughts.

"Oh no–! No, what have you done?! What have you done?!" She cried out as she saw her own reflection in a cracked mirror.

Gothel kept on panicking and stumbled around. The hood of her black cloak was pulled over her face so I couldn't see what she looked like now. It's safe to say that the woman really hates her genuine age. Now, she's just gone crazy. Before I thought she could do anything worse, she tripped out of the window. Her luck is just not going that well today, huh. Rapunzel's mouth opened in shock. I was even surprised. How could one accidentally trip out of a window on a tower this tall?

Maybe it was just time for Gothel to pass away.

Speaking of passing away, I felt very light-headed and pain in my abdomen. Could it be my time too? I just really felt so weak right now. I blame it on the poison in my system. Unfortunately, my powers don't include automatic self-healing. Black dots were dancing around my vision.

"No, no, no, no, no! Jack!"

Sickly, I let out several coughs.

Rapunzel pleaded while clutching my head in her hands, "No! Look at me! Look at me, I'm right here. Don't go! Stay with me, Jack! You can't leave me now..."

I felt my hand being placed on her head and she started to sing in tears, "Flower gleam and glow..."

"...Punz."

"Let your power shine..."

"Hey, princess."

"Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine..."

Lightly, I forced her head in my direction and said as loud as I could, "_Rapunzel!_"

Through her cries, she said, "W-what?"

I paused. If these are gonna be my last words, I better make them memorable.

"Please smile, I hate seeing you sad. You're everything to me."

The now brunette smiled sadly and replied, "And you are too."

This is it. I drew my last breath and felt myself leave this world slowly.

Everything was dark and cold. I didn't like it. There was a sinister and lifeless feeling about it that scared me. I couldn't see or feel anything. All my senses were reduced to almost nothing. I was stuck in a dimension of nothingness. All of a sudden, a blast of a light arose and swallowed all of the darkness. So bright. My sight was blurred at first, but my eyes soon focused on a beautiful brunette princess in front of me. It was almost like I was in heaven.

The pain was gone. I blinked. "Rapunzel?"

"Jack?"

"Am I in heaven?"

"Not yet," she laughed.

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?"

A smile grew on her face as she tackled me to the ground and flung her arms around me. I grinned and hugged her back, tightly. Without me realizing it, Rapunzel boldly kissed me. Even though this is technically the third time of kissing her, I still get surprised every time. Unlike our first kiss, we weren't shy and uncertain of ourselves. The two of us knew exactly of how we felt for each other. I just find it hard to believe that this girl actually loves me. I really am the luckiest guy (or Guardian) in the world.

"You guys won't believe it, but I found Gothel's cloak on the ground!"

Rapunzel hastily pulled away and I seriously wanted to freeze the bluenette who just rudely interrupted us.

"How did you even get up here, Aoi?" I questioned tiredly.

The boy grinned brightly. "Easy. I surfed a wave here. Oh, but never mind me– How did you guys defeat Gothel? And, Rapunzel, what happened to your hair?!"

"...Gothel tripped out the window," Rapunzel answered casually, "and I just thought it was about time I got a haircut."

I chuckled and Aoi burst out laughing. I think he was on the verge of crying since he was laughing so hard. Laughter really is curious. A faint smile graced Rapunzel's face.

"Seriously? This is just too funny!"

"We're completely serious, Aoi."

"Mhmm. Anyways, Jack, I found a way for you to return back to Earth," he exclaimed proudly.

My blue eyes widened in disbelief and Rapunzel's mouth fell open.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! I know, you guys must really hate me right now, eh? Wow, two kisses in one chapter. It's like over 2000 words long! o.O As promised, more Jackunzel moments. :) Frozen is pretty close to the end, by the way. Maybe three or four more chapters to go. Unless I decide to make this story more complex... What do you guys think? _Thank you so much to everybody who has read/followed/faved/reviewed!_ You guys are what makes this fanfic even possible. I think I've already said this, but I didn't think that anybody would actually glance at it. xD Plus, this is my first fanfic so I was in doubt.

Please leave a review! Reviews do normally speed up my updates... Just gonna put that out there.


	15. Solution

_**Previously on Frozen...**_

_"Mhmm. Anyways, Jack, I found a way for you to return back to Earth," he exclaimed proudly._

_My blue eyes widened in disbelief and Rapunzel's mouth fell open._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Solution**

At the same time, I was happy, relieved, and a bit sad. Why the mixed feelings? Well, let's split my thoughts into three parts.

First of all, I was happy because I could finally return back to my own world and finish my Guardian duties. There's also that new spirit I had to recruit before I got sent here by that crazy baker looking witch. Truthfully, I kind of failed that mission since I wasn't able to bring her back in a sack to the North Pole. Gotta keep tradition, right?

Relief was also stirred into my emotions since I wouldn't be stuck here in Corona forever. As much as this place is wonderful and all, nothing beats home. Besides, I've been experiencing a mild case of homesickness. It just didn't feel the same without the Big Four in my life. They're like my family. More specifically, my _Guardian _family.

Lastly, I felt a bit sad. Yeah, even the awesome winter spirit Jack Frost is capable of being sad. And who exactly is to blame here? Rapunzel. The only person who has successfully knocked me out with a frying pan. That same girl also had the nerve to tie me up in her own ridiculously long golden hair. Then, somewhere in the middle of this unexpected road trip to see the lights, I fell for her. I don't know what triggered it - maybe the hair - but it just happened.

Love is a mystery after all.

Aoi cocked his head to the side in question. "And here I thought you wanted to go back to your own world this entire time. Wasn't that the deal? You take Rapunzel to see the lights and she'd help you get back to Earth. _So... what happened, Jack?_"

Once those words were heard by all, the atmosphere turned tense. Green eyes were glued on the ground, gray eyes fixated on me, and blue eyes gazed at the lost princess in deep concern.

After a few moments, I answered bluntly, "I really don't know, Aoi. I thought this was all I wanted to do once I stumbled across this world. Now... I just don't know anymore."

"That doesn't make any sense to me," the bluenette confessed honestly.

Even Rapunzel agreed, "Same here. Rephrase please?"

I sighed as both of them intently stared at me, expecting an answer.

"Geez, stop staring at me like that," I grumbled before explaining, "Before, all I wanted to do was get back home. After I met you two, it was fun here in Corona. Kind of like a break from my regular schedule."

A smile broke out on Aoi's face. "Rapunzel and I really mean that much to you? Aww. More like you just can't stand to leave your precious love! But, thanks for not forgetting about me."

Rapunzel frowned and said, "Aoi, don't put words into Jack's mouth! Besides, I don't think I'm his 'precious love'. When he leaves, he'll probably just remember me as the girl with ridiculously long hair. Maybe Jack will forget about me... But that's okay... I'll survive. Somewhat."

This time both of us frowned at her statement. How could I ever forget about her? I have a pretty good memory since I still remember Jamie and my family from over 300 years ago. When I first saw Jamie, he kind of reminded me of my sister. The female version, anyways. Maybe my sister and him are related. Wouldn't that be cool?

Aoi glanced between the two of us and announced, "I'll be by the water when you come to a final decision, Jack."

As soon as he awkwardly sauntered off, Rapunzel still had the same depressed aura hanging around get like a cloud. Even a forbidden road trip to the lights is healthier than this!

"Look at me," I stated.

Her green eyes still stubbornly avoided my burning gaze. This is so frustrating! Why does she even think that I'll forget about her?! I wish I could understand more easily. With a sigh, I took a step towards her and pushed her chin lightly with my hand so she could face me.

"Rapunzel. I promise that I'll never forget about you when I go back to Earth. Why would you even think that way? You deserve to live as a royal princess and I can't just abandon my Guardian duties. I'll always think about you so please-"

I felt her escape my hold as she whispered softly, "Stop, Jack. Please... Let go of me already..."

While raising an eyebrow, I replied, "What are you talking about?"

"Just go back to your own place and leave me alone," Rapunzel bitterly answered.

I flinched slightly and blinked back in surprise. I've never heard her talk that way to anyone. Is it just mood swings? I heard that girls have that kind of thing once a week. That's according to the Easter Kangaroo's logic.

"Okay, so maybe you're having some mood swings because you're a girl but-"

With her face flushed, she yelled with fists in the air, "I am not having mood swings!"

"Sure, you aren't," I muttered to myself as Rapunzel kept ranting on.

"I'm completely serious, Jack!"

I changed the topic. "So, now that you're back to normal, tell me why you think that way. You know, the 'forget about Rapunzel' part."

Rapunzel explained, "I just thought that you would eventually forget about me when you return to your normal life back there. It would be better if you did since you're a busy winter spirit and I'm a princess. We're both from different worlds and it would be hard to maintain this... erm, relationship... Besides, I think you would be happier with another girl."

Almost fiercely, I glared at her and said angrily, "Don't think that it would be better if we were separate! I thought it was already obvious since I'm happiest with you. Yes, _you_, Rapunzel. Don't you dare try to think otherwise because you're the only girl I'm in love with!"

She immediately shut up and stated at me in disbelief. Oh great, what did I do now?

"... You love me, Jack?..."

I really wanted to just facepalm myself.

"Of course. Geez, why else would I kiss you? I thought you already knew by now," I laughed and patted her head.

"Sorry," she mumbled with a slight blush, "but you're still going back to Earth, right?"

"I have to, Punz. There's only one Jack Frost and that's me. I can't just ditch everyone."

Rapunzel seemed saddened by my honest words. Was I being too painfully honest? Without even using my brain, I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her brown hair. Mmm, she smelled good. Now I'm starting to sound creepy in my own head!

"I know this is selfish of me, but I want you to stay with me," she admitted with her head on my chest.

My heart started racing as Rapunzel said those words. Her hands also just happened to be touching my chest too and left a tingly feeling. It kinda felt like electric shocks. Or maybe I'm just strangely attracted to her. Or my frost powers are reacting to her warm touch. I'm starting to not even understand myself anymore!

"I want that too. But, I still have to go, princess," I smiled sadly.

Lightly, the blondie uh I mean brunette pushed me away and questioned excitedly, "Hey, I know! Maybe I can go with you! There problem solved."

I chuckled at her sudden outburst. "You know I can't do that. What about your parents?"

She grinned mischievously. "I'm sure they can wait for us. They've waited for me for almost seventeen years now. C'mon, can't I have one more adventure until I become a found princess?"

"A found princess?"

"Since I'm the lost princess and once I go back there, I'll be found. Please, please, _please let me come with you!_"

"I dunno if this is a good idea, Punz."

"You helped me so now it's my turn to return the favour, right, Jack?"

I sighed. Nothing's gonna stop this girl's determination.

"Alright. But you have to promise-"

I wasn't able to finish since I was tackled to the ground with a hug by a certain brown haired princess. Why does this scene feel so familiar?

"Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this, Jack," she exclaimed ecstatically.

"I already am, you crazy girl," I grumbled while getting back up on two feet.

As I started walking to the water to find Aoi, the girl retorted, "Says the one who's walking barefoot in a forest!"

"Is it crazy to not wear shoes? No, it's completely normal for me."

"More like completely insane," Rapunzel giggled.

Aoi spotted us and smiled. "Are you going to stay or go, Jack? I've been waiting for ten minutes now."

"I'll go... With Rapunzel," I declared.

He shook his head in disappointment and said, "What about me? How dare you forget about me!"

"Oh, sorry," I scratched my head, "I guess you can come along too if you want, water boy."

A huge smile broke out on his face.

"While you were fighting Gothel, I came across that sand girl. The one with the awesome sand powers and light blue hair! Then, she told me she can help the white haired boy go back to Earth. She has a relative in your world and she can contact him. She told me to meet her at the lake once you have come to a decision," the bluenette explained happily.

Rapunzel smirked smugly. "You forgot to ask her name, didn't you Aoi?"

His face paled as I laughed. "Oh no, how could I forget? She must think I'm very rude and mean to forget and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I think we get the point. Let's go find her then," I cut to the chase, impatient.

"And maybe Aoi will confess his interest in her while we're at it," Rapunzel thoughtfully mused.

"S-shut up!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading! I wrote this whole chappie by phone and the stupid AutoCorrect kept on changing my words. Ugh. Sorry for the long wait, I was kinda out of the country (Canada) this weekend and didn't have the time to write until today... I'm thinking of introducing Rapunzel and Aoi - my OC - to the other Guardians in the next chapter! :)

In the hotel room, I was switching through channels and I just happened to come across _Rise of the Guardians_! Obviously, I've already watched it but I just watched the ending again. My family kept on eyeing me strangely when I started to randomly fangirl as Jack Frost's face magically appeared on screen. I'm still a kid at heart. xD I also came across this hilarious Mr. Bean movie (Johnny English) about him finding some killers. Honestly, I was laughing so hard I thought I was gonna cry.

Yeah, pretty random, eh?

Thank to everyone who reviewed/followed/faves so far. Please review! I promise to reply back~ ;)


	16. Home Sweet Home

_**Previously on Frozen...**_

_"And maybe Aoi will confess his interest in her while we're at it," Rapunzel thoughtfully mused._

_"S-shut up!"_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Home Sweet Home**

All three of us strolled towards the lake where the said Female Sandy girl would be. Apparently, she knows how I can travel back to Earth once and for all. Who knew that sand could also help you travel to different dimensions? Sandman's lucky to have such an awesome power. Don't get me wrong, frost powers are just equally awesome too!

In the clearing of evergreen trees, I spotted a lone girl wearing a plain baby blue dress.

Aoi's face promptly lit up at the sight of her. Oh, young love. But, I guess both are so oblivious to the water boy's true hidden feelings. Rapunzel and I shared a knowing glance, smirking. I think we all know what's going to happen in the near future for Female Sandy and Aoi.

"Hi! We're over here!"

The girl with light blue hair turned to face us with a impassive expression.

"Hello. I assume that the white haired boy decided to travel back to Earth," she stoically stated, her dull blue eyes observing each of us.

Aoi scratched his hair and sheepishly replied, "Well, about that, um, is it possible for Rapunzel and I to also go to Earth with Jack?"

She rested a pale thumb on her lips in deep thought. After a few seconds, she answered, "I suppose I can make it happen. But, I need more assistance if three people are going to use the portals. Perhaps my dear cousin – Sandman – can somehow lend his sand powers to me..."

My icy blue eyes widened at the mention of Sandy.

"_You know Sandy?_" I questioned with a mixture of shock and surprise painted across my face.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought I already told you that he is my cousin. Besides, we do look alike according to others."

Rapunzel cleared her throat and dasked, "I think Aoi forgot to ask for your name earlier. What's your name?"

"Misae," the girl introduced with a poker face, "Anything else you desire to know about me?"

With a nervous chuckle, Aoi quickly added, "Uh, I don't think all of us need to know anything else. We shouldn't be nosing into other people's personal lives. Right, guys?"

"Yeah," the lost princess and I agreed without hesitation.

Honestly, I never expected Female Sandy– _Misae_ to turn out like this. She's completely different than the carefree, happy-go-lucky Aoi! Oh, maybe that well known saying, 'Opposites attract.' describes their situation. However, that did not surprise me as much as the related to Sandman part. Like seriously how in the world did that happen?! Did Sandman have a sister that had Misae as her child? No wonder the girl's so incredibly powerful.

She's practically got Sandman blood running in her sandy veins.

I wonder what would happen if Aoi and Misae had children... Would their child both have sand and water powers? Or would it turn into mud? It would be pretty sweet if they turned out to have quick sand. Wouldn't it be cool to sink villains to their death? Pretty sure Pitch or that pudgy witch wouldn't have seen that coming.

"In order for me to accomplish travelling though portals, I shall have to accompany you there. I have already contacted Sandman and he's happy to help Jack and his friends return. With his added power, I'm sure that all four of us can successfully arrive on Earth within no time," she explained thoroughly.

Wow. Those are some words for a short little girl with her hair in pig tails. At first when I saw her on that night, I thought she'd be one of those oblivious, dense little girls who smiled all the time. Turns out Misae is nothing like that. I think she's grown up too quickly. Unless she happens to be actually a few hundred years old like me. No, she's nothing like me. Even Aoi said I still think like an '18 year old idiot'.

"That's perfect, Misae," Aoi beamed.

Rapunzel arched an eyebrow. "So, is this magical portal thing going to happen right now?"

"Yes. You might experience slight nausea during the trip there. Please don't be alarmed at the high speeds we will be travelling through portals. Without further adieu, let's start."

Suddenly, a huge portal of sand opened above us in the big blue sky. Whoa. How did _that _happen?! It started sucking all of us into it like a gigantic vacuum cleaner. Loud sounds of wind and sand spun around us. Aoi was screaming his head off in a very unmanly way, Rapunzel looked like she was about to throw up, Misae had the same inscrutable face, and I was simply laughing.

"Aoi Kaito, please stop screaming like a little girl! You're going to break my ear drums!"

"No, actually, _all _of our ear drums."

"You got that right, Misae."

"Sorry, I can't help it! I'm so used to being on the beautiful water and not flying in the freakin' sky– **_AHHHHHH!_**"

"Water boy, if you don't stop screaming at this second, I swear I am going to freeze that stupid screaming mouth of yours. Right now!"

"Jack Frost! You don't have to be so mean about it."

"I agree with Jack. Go ahead and freeze him. I think we would all appreciate it– except Aoi."

"AHHH– Misae you're too mean too!"

I was about to scream at everyone to just shut up, but the ground abruptly came to my view. Oh no. My reflexes immediately started shouting at me to start commanding the wind and that's exactly what I did. I watched everybody else land on the ground with a vociferous boom.

"Ouch. This is the reason why I stick to water," Aoi muttered and stood up.

"Cousin Sandman. It's been a while," Misae bowed at the yellow man.

"Hey, Jack, you can't just randomly disappear from us, mate! Even I was a bit worried since I know how much you love getting into trouble. You're just so stupid sometimes," the kangaroo smirked.

The tooth fairy smiled. "I hope you still brushed your teeth while you're gone! Wouldn't want to lose that pretty snow white color to your teeth."

"Ho ho ho, I should have helped you come back with this trusty old sack of mine."

I grinned at the sight of the Big Four and the new spirit I was supposed to recruit.

"It's good to be back and see you all. Except that kangaroo, I'd be okay with him gone."

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry about updating so incredibly late! I feel like I came back from the dead. I was out camping and got at least like nine mosquito bites. Not fun. It's not fair, I'm literally the only person in my family to be the victim of those blood sucking insects! This story will probably be 20 chapters, more or less. I'm contemplating whether or not to write a sequel or not... And if I'll have the time since school will be coming soon... *cries* Why must summer pass by so soon?! D:

5 reviews for the next chapter? ;) And thank you to everyone who reviewed so far~ ^ ^ You guys are amazing.


	17. Celebrations and Departures

_**Previously on Frozen...**_

_I grinned at the sight of the Big Four and the new spirit I was supposed to recruit._

_"It's good to be back and see you all. Except that kangaroo, I'd be okay with him gone."_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Celebrations and Departures**

Bunny shook his head, throwing multiple glares in my direction. "_The-the what?_ What did you call me? I am _not_ a _kangaroo_, mate. I thought we were already past that name-calling stage."

"Honestly, I don't think Jack will ever stop calling you the kangaroo at this rate," Tooth giggled, her hummingbird wings fluttering instantaneously.

I grinned. "You got that right, Tooth. I don't think I've introduced my friends yet. Don't worry, these three don't plan on hurting any of the children that we protect."

Misae seemed to pick my introduction up early and began bluntly, "My name is Misae. I am Sandman's cousin from the kingdom of Corona. That is it."

Always as emotionless as usual. Was she always like this? I can see how she's related to Sandman physically, but personality-wise? They don't have anything in common in that particular section. At least my sister looked like me and kind of acted like me. Not all of the time, but at least others could tell we were related. The only obvious thing that relates Misae and Sandman is sand. Even their signature colours aren't the same. Blue is definitely nothing close to yellow.

"Aoi," the bluenette said a bit too cheerfully, "I have the ability to control water at my will and I'm also from Corona! Uh... What else is there to say–oh I know! Jack was the first person to ever see me in a long time."

Everyone else's attention directed towards the slightly anxious princess.

The Easter spirit raised a furry eyebrow before commenting slyly, "Aye, who's this? _Jack's new girlfriend, eh?_ C'mon, we aren't all that scary."

Her cheeks switched to shades of red and I retaliated, "Just let her talk already, Bunnymund. You aren't that scary at all."

Hesitant green eyes met my reassuring blue ones and she took a deep breath.

"Although I may not look like it right now, I am Rapunzel. The lost princess hidden away by an evil woman named Gothel who selfishly wanted to keep my healing powers to only herself. I actually thought that woman was my real loving mother when actually she was a kidnapper. Oh, I also came from Corona. In fact, I'm technically the future queen of Corona," Rapunzel shyly said.

North warmly smiled and answered politely, "It's an honor to finally meet you, your Royal Highness."

However, the kangaroo decided it would be better to rudely point out, "What happened to all of that hair? Isn't that what Rapunzel's known for? 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair'?"

The blondie- I meant _brunette_ smirked smugly and nudged me in the ribs.

"This guy over here decided it was time for me to get a haircut," she answered, "but it was idiotic of him to risk his life when I could have easily healed his knife wound with my hair!"

Sandman motioned with his sand a big question mark and Rapunzel sighed.

"Gothel stabbed Jack with a knife when he didn't expect it," a few gasps were heard, "and I immediately wanted to heal him so he wouldn't die on me. Besides, I did promise him that in return for bringing me to the lights, I would help him get back to Earth. If Jack died, he wouldn't be standing right here now. I can't just let my friends... Die just like that."

Bunny openly winked at me and remarked, "I like your new girlfriend already, Jack! You two are together, right, mate? There was no denial from both of you, but I'm not an expert on these kind of things. I think Cupid would be a better love advisor than me."

"Cupid exists too?" Aoi cut in with a confused face.

Thank goodness Aoi cut in at that time. Or that stubborn Cotton Tail would keep on bugging me about that girlfriend business. Frankly, I don't even know if we're actually dating or together or whatever. Well, Rapunzel did say she loved me and we did share a few kisses... Yet I don't think it's official. Don't normal couples go on dates to the beach or amusement park or skating rink or something? The only thing we did together was fight against Pitch and the witch, watch the lights, and defeat Gothel. Doesn't exactly sound like the typical romance.

Misae rolled her eyes and reasoned to the water boy, "If Jack Frost, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, and Sandman exist, wouldn't it make sense for Cupid to exist too? I believe he is the spirit of Valentine's Day and romance."

Tooth frowned and gave her opinion. "I just don't like the way he uses arrows to make people fall in love. It looks like he's trying to kill them to me!"

"Tooth, you mustn't say that," North roared with thundering laughter, "for all you know, Cupid might think that your habit of collecting teeth is strange too."

The fairy pouted and Misae cleared her throat. "Now that Jack is now here, I find no reason for me to continue to stay in this dimension. I'll be returning to Corona now. Aoi, Rapunzel?"

The water boy sadly looked at me and bid farewell. "Thank you for everything, Jack! I won't ever forget about you, instead I'll _believe_ in you!"

With every hello, there's also a good bye. I could handle being away from Aoi and Misae, but from Rapunzel? I dunno about that. I would still survive and wouldn't die if she disappeared from my life. However, I'd probably miss her like crazy. If the princess decides to go back to Corona, I'll respect her choice. I don't have the right to make her go against her own wishes, right? Then, I'd go back to the usual routine of being the Guardian of fun.

"Thanks, Aoi. Don't worry, I'll visit you and Misae and Rapunzel every once in a while," I smiled as his face lit up at my proposal.

Misae arched an eyebrow effortlessly at the stiff princess and inquired, "_Are you coming too, Rapunzel?_"

There was a pregnant silence. Even my Guardian friends (including Joy who hasn't spoken yet) was eying the tension growing between us. All this awkward tension because of one simple question Misae asked. I started becoming nervous myself, my heart beat started to accelerate so incredibly fast. For a second, I was afraid it would just pop out of my chest. Rapunzel's mouth opened once yet no words came out.

"What is it? It's okay, Rapunzel, you can tell us," Tooth prodded her gently.

With her green eyes downcast in worry, a few words were murmured under her breath.

"Sorry, but I gotta say that I don't think anybody of us could hear that," Bunny spoke, annoyance etched on his furry face, "Speak louder!"

Rapunzel bit her lip.

"I'll go back to Corona."

I think my heart just stopped beating.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger!~ I apologize for leaving you guys on the edge like that, but an author's gotta do what an author's gotta do. Creating suspense whenever possible! XD Yesterday, I was about to go asleep but then I decided to check how many reviews there were. **I didn't expect to actually get five reviews!** This is an awesome surprise guys. I almost fell out of my bed when I saw the reviews. You guys are amazing, you know? :')

Since this story is coming to a close, I'm a bit skeptical of what to work on next. Should I write a sequel to this? Although I'm not exactly sure on what it would be about, maybe their kids or marriage, I dunno... Or should I write a different crossover with a different pairing than Jackunzel? One of the guest reviewers want me to write either a Cinderella/Treasure Planet or Peter Pan/Alice in Wonderland fanfic. Don't get me wrong, I still love Jackunzel~ 3 Tell me what you think through reviews or PM's.

I wonder if this chapter can earn _more_ than five reviews. . . ;)

_.:Guest Reviews:._

jackunzel lover1: Thank you for always reading this story and leaving a review! :D I'll think about writing it. If I have the time, I might write a Treasure Planet crossover with another Disney movie that I'm not sure of yet. I remember watching this video with Jim paired with this tan girl on a surf board on YouTube... I think it was from Lilo & Stitch, but I'm not entirely sure. How about Little Mermaid/Treasure Planet? It would be interesting to write a fanfic of Melody (that's Ariel's daughter right XD) and Jim together.


	18. A Painful Choice

**_Previously on Frozen..._**

_Rapunzel bit her lip._

_"I'll go back to Corona."_

_I think my heart just stopped beating._

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Painful Choice**

Did I hear that wrong?

No.

This can't be happening. . .

I was almost certain Rapunzel would stay with me! Guess I'm not so special to her after all. It felt like a agonizing punch to my ego and heart. Ugh, starting to think cheesy in my head now. Before you know it, I'll start talking cheesy in real life. That's a scary thought. A really scary thought. Everyone else from Corona (Aoi and Misae) seemed just as shocked as me, if you count Misae's blue eyes widening ever so slightly as shocked. Aoi, on the other hand, had his mouth dropped open and his eyes seeming to almost bulge out of his head. The Guardians seemed confused at this whole strained situation.

"I'll go back to Corona," Rapunzel repeated with a more stronger tone, "I still haven't met my true biological parents yet after all. Family comes first, right? As much as I'd love to stay here with you guys–"

"_You mean with Jack Frost_," Aoi added knowingly, a gleam in his eyes.

Her green eyes narrowed at her interrupter and continued earnestly, "I cannot just ignore my family. Once I arrive there, I really don't know if I'll come back... It all depends on how much 'princess duties' I'll receive. There are a lot of responsibilities any royal person has to bear. My parents would be disappointed in me if I just threw that all away and instead decided to live in a different dimension. Corona is my true home and will always be."

"Isn't your home the tower where you were kept in?"

Everyone's eyes were on Joy. I think that was the first time she spoke ever since we arrived here. I was beginning to worry about if she turned deaf when I was gone. I'll admit that most of my worry was bubbled into thoughts of Rapunzel leaving me and never coming back. It'd be like she died to me if she did that. I know it's selfish of me, but I don't want her to leave. It is _her_ choice though, not _mine_ to make.

Rapunzel coughed and questioned back, "Who are you? Not trying to be rude, but I didn't quite notice you back there."

Shyly, Joy met her demanding eyes and replied, "I was standing back there with the Yetis this entire time... The name's Joy. Spirit of New Year's."

I watched recognition cutely appear on Rapunzel's facial features.

"Ohh, so you're the one who Jack was supposed to recruit before he met me! You're pretty shy for a spirit of New Year's."

"I hate to interrupt this whole bonding moment," Misae drawled without batting an eye, "but we have to go back to Corona. Now. Aoi, Rapunzel this is your time to now bid everyone farewell."

Must Misae always be so monotone and straight to the point? No offense, but it completely ruins her innocent little girl apparel. I still don't understand how Aoi came to have a crush on that certain blue haired girl. Love is strange after all. Or Aoi just happens to be stranger. I think the latter possibility makes a whole lot more sense than the first. We're talking about an overly enthusiastic water boy here!

Rapunzel stiffly walked towards me.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Puzzled, I asked, "What are you even sorry about, Punz? I'm alright with you going back to Corona. I'll respect your choices, no matter how weird they can get."

"That's not it."

"Just tell me what you're thinking. Trust me. I don't bite."

"He can nip at people's noses though, girlie!"

That kangaroo can really get on my nerves sometimes. I glared at Bunny and yelled, "Shut up, Cotton Tail! Now is not the time to be annoying."

"Okay, calm down, lover boy."

"You did not just call me that, kangaroo," I growled venomously.

"I'm the Easter Bunny! Get it right or I'll kick your bloody butt with all the way to the South Pole," he smirked with glinting eyes.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try. I'll just pulverize you with my frost powers," I grinned and twirled my staff with one hand, taunting him.

"Mate, you just decided to mess with the _wrong bunny_."

I smugly corrected, "You do mean _kangaroo_, right?"

Before any of us could jump at each other, a barrier of yellow sand blocked our views of each other. From the corner of my eye I could see Sandy frowning at both of us with a disappointed expression.

Tooth sternly chastised us as the sand wall broke down into fine grains, "You two are supposed to be role models of children! Fighting each other won't help either of you in any way. Understand?"

"Yes boss."

"Yes ma'am."

Rapunzel seized the chance to grab my hand and asked quietly, "Can we talk? In private so you won't pick anymore fights."

I nodded. In silence, the two of us walked hand-in-hand to a hallway inside North's workshop. There was nobody - not even a Yeti or elf - in sight. Perfect. Now, Bunny will stop with those stupid and unnecessary comments. Knowing him, he'll never stop constantly pestering me. Warmth escaped from my right hand and I realized that Rapunzel let go of me.

"Jack, what I was trying to say earlier is..."

"What is it?"

"That I'm sorry to just abandon you here," her voice became shaky and her eyes refused to meet mine, "m-maybe it would be better if you just forgot about me. We both know that it'd be nearly impossible to visit each other because of our busy schedules. You being a Guardian and me being some royal princess. Honestly... You d-deserve way better than me."

I want – no, _need_ – to slap some sense into this confused girl. To just forget about her? Is that even possible for me...?

"_How can you even say that?_ Did you already forget that I was alright with your choice? It might be difficult, but I promise it will work out in the end. You can't just expect me to forget about you... Even if I tried, I'd always remember you! Just please... Believe in me. Believe in us," I reasoned against her.

Is it me or did I just manage to sound incredibly cheesy and desperate? It was bound to happen sooner or later. I still can't believe that she thinks I deserve better! I should be saying that. Who would want to date a rebellious, sarcastic, sometime stupid, arrogant, mischievous, loner boy like me? I'm really bringing my ego down, huh. This can't be healthy for my self-esteem.

"What if I don't believe in us?!"

A single tear fell to her cheek and she furiously rubbed it away.

"There's no way of telling if you decide to love another girl in a long distance relationship," the princess whispered softly, "I don't even know if we're an official couple and that's just really sad. I don't know how long we will be separated, Jack. I'll be missing you like crazy and we're not even in the same world. That's what scares me the most."

I followed my instincts and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

Rapunzel slightly gasped and started pushing me away. I frowned as she squirmed out of my hug. I'm trying to be comforting here! It's kinda hard when she starts talking about forgetting about each other, me somehow cheating on her with another 'girl', and then suddenly not accepting my hug. I wish this girl would just play easy to understand!

"Stop it... If I get too attached to you, it will be even harder to say good bye," the girl stubbornly turned away from me.

With a smirk, I slyly sneaked my arms around her petite waist from the behind and answered playfully, "I guess it's too late for me then."

"You see, I care about you too much to let go of you," I continued with my chin resting on her head, "Rapunzel... I know I'm a bare foot idiot, but do you still care about me too?"

I winced as she stomped on my foot. Now Rapunzel's acting all violent with me! Great.

"What was that for?! I was trying to be romantic and I am bare foot," I complained while rubbing my foot where she rudely decided to step on with her shoe.

She grinned. "I like this side of you better than your 'romantic' side."

"You still haven't answered the question," I reminded, the throbbing pain in my foot not hurting so much now.

Rapunzel sighed and answered, "Yes, Jack. I still do."

"I still do. . .?"

"_I still love you!_ Happy now?"

"The happiest boy in the world," I broke out into a huge smile.

She mumbled, "... I still have to go back."

"I know that already. Just promise that we will see each other again."

"I promise," Rapunzel solemnly stated, "the next time we'll see each other might be days, months, even years away."

"I don't care how long it will take," I smiled again, "I'll wait for you no matter what, Rapunzel."

Her cheeks reddened and a light laugh escaped my mouth. It's amusing to see her blush whenever I say something that embarrasses her. I just hope I'm the only one who can get this reaction out of her. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm definitely not the jealous type!

"Um, I have another question..."

"Spill the beans then."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow before hesitantly asking, "A-are we dating? Like in a real boyfriend-girlfriend relationship..."

"I thought we were ever since you confessed to moi," I gave her a lopsided grin.

"But, you never exactly asked me to be your girlfriend..."

While smirking smugly, I interrogated, "Is this your way to ask me to ask you to become my girlfriend? Because I say yes."

She blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Just say something, anything and stop with the blinking! That's what I wanted to say. These are one of those times when I really hate suspense.

"... Are you serious?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I am."

Rapunzel looked extremely happy and decided the best way to express her happiness was to tackle me the ground with a 'hug'.

"Then I gladly accept!"

"Do you seriously have to keep on tackling me–"

My protest was abruptly cut short when a pair of lips quickly landed on mine.

"This is why," she answered after lifting her mouth away from me.

Shaking my head, I simply chuckled.

"I could get used to this."

* * *

A/N: I am terribly sorry for posting this certain chapter so awfully late! Please forgive me... I was at this amazing anime convention yesterday and the day before... ^ ^" But, look at the bright side, _**it's finally here**_! And it's extra long! I'm thinking of ending this story soon, perhaps only 20 chapters or so. Since I'm almost done with this Jackunzel fanfic, I'm really indecisive to what I should write next. I ship a lot (and I mean a lot) of different couples from a whole group of cartoon shows/anime shows/books/movies.

To be more specific, I'm thinking of either writing one of the following. . .

- Jim Hawkins x Ariel / Treasure Planet & Little Mermaid

- Zuko x Katara / Avatar: The Last Airbender (I also don't mind Kataang, but I just like this pairing a little bit more)

- Hiccup x Merida/ How To Train Your Dragon & Brave

GUEST REVIEWS.

_lollipop2121 _: I'M SORRY! D: I really am, I didn't have any time on Friday or Saturday to write... Thank you for reviewing! :)

_tinker bell _: Yeah, I started thinking so after reading this Jim x Ariel fanfic called 'Iris'. I've also heard of Ariel being shipped with Peter Pan, but I don't think I have the ability to write that type of fanfic, haha. I think Melody's 13 or something? Uh, I don't really know. XD Thank you so much for the review!

_jackunzel lover1_ : Hmmmm, I'm thinking of writing a Jim x Ariel fanfic in the near future... or not. Ugh, I'm not one of those talented authors who can write multiple fanfics at once. If I did that, I'd probably confuse myself between them. XD That's why I stick to one at a time, usually. Once again, thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it. :D

_chica 509D_ : I'm glad you really ship those two together. xD My OTP (One Top Pairing) is Jellal and Erza from Fairy Tail and I think their perfect for each other. :D But, that's your opinion not mine. Thanks for the lovely all capitalized review!


	19. Goodbye For Now

_**Previously on Frozen...**_

_"This is why," she answered after lifting her mouth away from me._

_Shaking my head, I chuckled._

_"I could get used to this."_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Goodbye For Now**

Misae spotted the two of us walking back from that hallway and commented snidely with her hands on her hips, "It was about time. I hope you do realize that time is precious and the initial leaving time was delayed because of you guys. Seriously, what took you two so long?"

"Something that they shouldn't be doing all alone," Bunny smirked.

After giving my death glare to the bunny, I answered, "What matters now is that we are both here. Right now. That's good, right?"

With a stony expression, she stated heatedly, "That still doesn't explain what exactly you two were doing. Maybe it was wrong of me to be so gracious enough to assist you returning back to Earth–"

Aoi sighed and muttered to her, "Just calm down, Misae. It's not like they killed each other..."

Wow. Someone's really pissed at me. I'm a full grown boy! It's not like I need a reason to just converse with Rapunzel in an empty hallway! Misae has just gotta calm those sand nerves of her and just relax. Besides, she could have always just used those portals to go back to Corona with Aoi. Then, Sandman would send Rapunzel there. With his immense power, I'm pretty sure that's just a piece of cake for him.

Misae immediately told Sandman, "Prepare the portals. Now that Rapunzel finally decided to show up, we can all go back to Corona. Took long enough."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at the female sand spirit and replied, "Yeah. I'll be there in a bit."

"No," her blue eyes dangerously narrowed, "by that statement, I meant _right now_. No exceptions, princess."

I grit my teeth and breathed out, "You can talk like that to me, but... _not Rapunzel_. A few minutes won't hurt anybody, _Misae_."

The girl in the blue dress reluctantly spat out, "Just two minutes. If it's even one little second later, I will not hesitate to force Rapunzel to come with us. You understand?"

"Yes. I get it."

"Mate, this lil' girl is starting to give me the creeps. She ain't nothin' like Sandy," Bunny whispered incoherently to one of the observing elves.

"You can say that again," North agreed, stroking his long white beard.

"Guys," Tooth disciplined, "it's disrespectful to talk about people when they are still here. I bet she heard everything you said about her! The Easter Bunny and Santa are not supposed to be rude gossipers!"

As the Guardian pact started to argue about what's respectful and what's not, Rapunzel brought me into a tight hug. Immediately, I brought my arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer into me. Her hair smelled really good. I'm really gonna miss everything about her. Her scent, her smile, her laugh, her voice, and even how she insults my appearance.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Jack," she murmured into my chest.

"I'll miss you too, Punz. Just remember to visit, okay?"

Rapunzel lifted her head and smiled sadly.

"Of course, I will! I just hope this isn't the last time I get to see your face," the princess admitted with a downcast expression.

Honestly, I still can't believe this is happening. I did not expect Rapunzel to actually leave me for her royal family. Now I'm starting to sound all selfish again. This is reality. Both of us know we can't just abandon our duties just like that. It just doesn't work that way. Although I might be a little reckless, I still know that life isn't that easy. Just like how making people like Jamie believe in me prove to be harder than I thought.

"Hey, you're talking like I'm gonna die or something," I laughed and patted her head, "don't worry, Rapunzel. Jack Frost always keeps his promises! We will see each other again or else I'll make it happen. You just have to believe in me."

She brightly smiled and my cheeks slightly reddened.

"I always have believed in you since the start."

Our faces were extremely close that I could literally feel her breath on my face. I'm talking about a few inches here. Rapunzel also seemed to notice the short distance between us. I watched her eyes trail downwards past my nose and stop. Is she staring at my mouth? My lips stretched into a small smirk.

_She's thinking of kissing me, isn't she?_ Am I really that irresistible?

Before anything wonderful happened, Misae just had to holler, "Time is up, Rapunzel! Two minutes is over."

"I know, Misae, I know!"

She snickered. "It did not look like you quite knew. I am not planning on waiting this time."

In a blink of an eye, Rapunzel boldly planted her lips on me. I guess I really am irresistible, huh. Instantly, I responded and snuck my arms around her body. This kiss was different than the rest. It was more on the bittersweet side. I felt her hands explore my white locks of hair. At that moment, I didn't want it to end.

Someone coughed loudly and exclaimed, "Um, Rapunzel, I know you love Jack and all, but we all really have to go back now!"

I think Misae yanked her away from me because I saw her forcibly pull Rapunzel towards the open portal. Uh oh. Something tells me that the sand girl has just reached her breaking point. I still don't see how Sandy is related to that girl. It just doesn't make any sense to me!

"Goodbye everyone! It was nice meeting you all. Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandman, Joy. I'll visit one time," Rapunzel said with watery green eyes.

"Jack, you should be more like your girlfriend," the Easter spirit happily proclaimed, "at least she can actually see that I am a bunny and not some kangaroo!"

Everyone else bid farewell except for Sandy. He just waved goodbye with a warm smile. Misae didn't even say anything. She just stood there, the same bored expression plastered on her face. Aoi was still his own overly happy self.

The portal sucked all three inside and just like that, they were gone from this world.

* * *

From the frosty window, my eyes followed white snowflakes gracefully twirling to the ground. A thin blanket of snow covered the land. People walked in the freezing cold with several layers of clothes on. Children were laughing and playing with the fresh snow for fun and games. Some were even throwing snow balls at each other, confident to hit their targets. It was a perfect winter wonderland. Almost everybody was happy in jovial spirits.

Everybody but me.

It's been _a whole year_ ever since Rapunzel left. After that day, there's been a part of me that was empty. During the first week, I tried to ignore the feelings loneliness and pain stirring within me. I knew that I was gonna miss her like crazy... But, I didn't realize how much it would hurt.

I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

Memories of talking to her, hugging her, and kissing her will always be imprinted in my mind. I wake up every day, expecting to see Rapunzel in front of me with a smile on her beautiful face. But, every time I'm disappointed. Honestly, I'm starting to think that Rapunzel forgot about me and got married off to some royal prince. That's a pretty disgusting thought.

I rested my head on the window in thought, not minding the cold glassy surface.

Maybe I should go and pay her a visit. However, I still clearly remember that Rapunzel was the one who's supposed to visit me. I'm not sure if her parents would mind if I barged into their palace one day. This is the king and queen I'm talking about! Still... what is taking her so awfully long? I mean, this is ridiculous. A few days without Rapunzel? I could handle that. As long as I knew I would see her again. A whole year? I'm still surprised I haven't broke down from all this separation. I get that her life is busy. Couldn't she spare a few days with me? There's no harm in that, right.

"Hey, Jack, are you alright? You don't look so well," a timid voice cut my thoughts.

I tore my gaze from the window and found Joy looking at me with a worried stare. Oh, speaking of Joy, she's an official member of the Guardians now. I think she's been with us for a year now.

While forcing a smile, I replied, "Don't worry about me, Joy! I'm just fine. Nothing's wrong."

She scratched her head and commented quietly, "Ever since they left, you've been acting differently... I'm not sure if you know, but the rest of the Guardians have noticed it and worry. I doubt Bunny would admit it though..."

I smiled.

"I know it already," I gave a short chuckle, "I guess you can say I'm suffering from a mild case of loneliness. Don't take it the wrong way, you guys are great company. I just really miss someone. That's all!"

Joy deadpanned, "It's Rapunzel, right?"

I blinked. Is this girl just psychic or am I just an open book?

"... How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes and artlessly explained, "It is kinda obvious. Rapunzel did kiss you before leaving and that must definitely mean something. I'm sure she's missing you too. I just don't understand why the princess would take so long..."

I sighed.

"I wish I knew. I really do."

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV**

"Honey, you're of age and every princess must marry by 18! There are many handsome princes who are willing to marry a beautiful princess like you, Rapunzel."

I frowned at Mother's statement.

I know that is one of my 'princess responsibilities' and such. There's only one person out there that I wouldn't mind marrying. Too bad he's not in Corona anymore. It's already been a year since the last time I saw Jack Frost. I want to go visit him so badly, but my parents insisted I stay here and first learn more about being a proper princess and queen. Also, I don't think they actually believe the winter Guardian exists in the real world.

"Mother," I exhaled deeply, "you know that I am not ready to marry. Although, I may be 18 years old, that doesn't mean I am emotionally ready for that kind of commitment! Besides, the only person I truly love is Jack Frost. You cannot simply arrange a marriage and force me to marry some random guy!"

Father burst out laughing and commented loudly, "Rapunzel, you're a lady now! You should know that fictional characters do not exist."

Even my mother released a laugh before disguising it with a fake cough.

I inhaled sharply and raised my voice, "Jack Frost is real! He's not some fictional character. Why don't you guys believe me?!"

"I would not mind if she loved a commoner, but this is ridiculous!"

"I agree, Marcus," the queen mused, "if Rapunzel is still not married by her 19th birthday, I'm afraid we will have to arrange a marriage for her ourselves."

This can't be happening. There's no way I'd allowed myself to get married off to some creep who will most probably be older than me! I clenched my fists to my side in frustration. My parents don't understand. How could they when Jack Frost is just some 'fictional character' to them?

I shouted fiercely, "_You can't just do that to me, mother!_ I thought you loved me!"

Mother and Father shared a worried glance before she calmly reassured, "This is for your own good. We are only acting this way so you can live a happy life. I do love you, Rapunzel–"

"Stop it," I bitterly cut her, "I won't be happy with an arranged marriage. You're my own biological parents. Both of you should know me better by now! I'm starting to think that even _Gothel_ knew me better."

The king gave me a dirty look and sternly said, "Rapunzel, take back those words. Now."

Defiantly, I shook my head and hotly countered, "I won't, father, because it is the truth. I was already living a happy life with Jack! Then, you two just had to keep me in this palace for me to become a proper princess and the future queen. Well, guess what? _I'd rather be a peasant as long as I'd get to be with Jack again–_"

A slapping sound was heard in the room.

I touched my stinging cheek and realized that Father just slapped me. My own father just slapped me on the cheek, hard. His wife was standing there with an utterly shocked expression. The man was still in a daze and stared at his right hand with blank eyes.

"Marcus, how could you slap your own daughter?!"

The king's eyes widened considerably and he faced me, guilt stamped on his face. "I'm so terribly sorry, Rapunzel. I did not mean to slap you and it shall not happen ever again–"

"Yes," I interrupted with cold piercing eyes, "it shall never happen again... Since I'm leaving this place. Good riddance to you all."

Before any of them were given the chance to open their mouth, I ran out and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Ever since that talk with Joy I've been thinking of a few things. First of all, can everybody read my thoughts that easily?! Nah, just kidding. I've been thinking of if I should just ask Sandman to use those portals to send me back to Corona. There are some drawbacks to that plan though. What if Rapunzel doesn't want to see me? It would be very awkward. Also, what if she is not at the palace for some mysterious reason? I'd have no way to find her. I do have my awesome flying powers, but Corona is one big place to fly around.

In the end, I decided it would be best to just wait. Just like how I've been waiting for a year now.

Thinking that maybe some music would help cheer me up, I turned on the radio.

'_Princess. You contemplate you fate for hours. Locked inside the tallest tower, where you stay. Princess. You wear a crown that's made of flowers._  
_Waiting for someone to save you each and every single day_,' a masculine voice started to sing.

Huh. This song kind of reminds me of Rapunzel. Weird. And this is actually the first time I turned on the radio in decades. Rapunzel was locked inside a freakishly tall tower because of Gothel. The drums and electric guitar suddenly got louder.

'_I took a chance and I'll try my best to blow it. To make amends when it's way too late to fix this. Take a breath of the heavy air and try my best to just pretend there's no one there. Shut them out again and I'm trying not to miss you. I'm busy looking for another place to run to and rock bottom isn't very far. Cause all they are are broken dreams and shattered hearts..._'

Who sang this? Is it some rock band? I really need to work on my music knowledge.

'_Princess. You're beautiful you know you are. As legends say it from afar. So come over to your window and you'll see me standing on the ground below. Waiting for a chance to ride away so we can take all of this in our past and put it all behind our backs and go._'

Rapunzel is beautiful. I wish I was standing on the ground below her. Even the same world would satisfy me! The bubbling feelings that I've kept caged inside started to seriously overwhelm me. The thoughts of never being able to see her again was literally driving me crazy. The comprehension and worry and confusion were finally catching me as I fell victim. For the first time in a year, I let my emotions just let loose and control me.

Silently, through my hidden sadness, I allowed tears to escape my ice blue eyes.

In all my 300 years of breathing and living, I have never felt this sad. Yeah, I admit, I was undoubtedly depressed during that invisible era of mine. It was different this time. The last time I didn't know who I was, what I was supposed to do, or why I mysteriously came back from the dead. If it wasn't for the Man in the Moon, my body would have probably disintegrated at the bottom of that lake. Or maybe it'd freeze and I'd be featured on the Discovery Channel as the 300 year old frozen corpse.

Relief surged through my body as all of those stored emotions were freed.

One thing was on my mind. I need to see Rapunzel sooner or later.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY FINISHED! XD I notice that I tend to write more and more every single time. Seriously, 3000 words for this chappie?! O_O Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Although it's extremely sunny outside, I still stay inside my house and write fanfiction. I feel like a vampire hiding from sun rays! Anyways, going back to the story, Frozen will sadly be coming to a close. It will most probably be just 20 – 21 chapters long. I'm actually kinda sad it's ending, I feel like I'm losing something precious to me. . .

Also, if you guys really want a sequel, I might just write a short follow up story. ;) Tell me what you think! I don't care if it's through PM or reviews! :P

Thank you everybody who has stuck to this story from the start! Wow, I got 5 more reviews without even asking! Do you guys know me that well? You have my respect as a fellow author/reader.

GUEST REVIEWS.

_Guest : _Awww, thank you! It's just that there are other amazing authors who should seriously become a real life author like JK Rowling. I'm thinking of making an Ariel x Jim fanfiction soon. Maybe when I finish with this story! :D (or I might just multi-task and write two at once who knows) Thanks for reviewing!

_jackunzel lover1 : _Thank you!~ I guess I do have great imagination since I am writing a crossover fic. xD Since lots of my lovely readers like Jim x Ariel, I might just write one up! I still need to finish Frozen first, of course. Thank you reviewing! :)


	20. Happily Ever After?

_**Previously on Frozen...**_

_Relief surged through my body as all of those stored emotions were freed._

_One thing was on my mind. I need to see Rapunzel sooner or later._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Happily Ever After?**

Today was just another ordinary day. Without Rapunzel, of course. It was still winter and the snow remained outside. For some odd reason, I woke up earlier than usual. Normally, I sleep in until 8:00 AM or later. Why did my self conscious wake myself up at seven then? Ugh, I'm more of a night owl, not an early bird. Snowflakes look much cooler when it's night time. I would know best since I am the amazing Guardian of winter and fun after all.

While sipping hot cocoa, I walked outside. Yes, still barefoot. Don't question my ways of being Jack Frost.

Is it possible that I've become bored?

A cloud formed from my breath as I exhaled. Life sure got boring without the princess around. I conjured a snowball and threw it at a nearby tree. The snow that was once hanging on the branches fell to the ground like a mini avalanche. If an adult saw that, he or she would probably be scared. Also, they would see a floating mug of hot cocoa in the middle of the park. That would be kinda freaky too, right?

If I really am that bored, I should just create some fun like the good old days... Too bad that it's early in the morning. None of those kids are awake yet. If they were, something is seriously wrong with their childhoods. Why wake up early when school's not even happening yet? It's the holidays, it's okay to sleep in! Actually, I think you're supposed to sleep in.

"What's wrong with me now?" I asked to no one.

Before I didn't think such weird and deep thoughts. I am all fun and snowball fights. Nah, more like... _was. _That doesn't mean I just gave up on being Jack Frost. There are still children out there who need me out here. Kids like Jamie and his group of friends. I can't just abandon the Guardians either just because of a single personal issue. Sure, I may be selfish at times, but I'm not that terrible. I'm not kidding this time. I admit, I am quite the troublemaker. I'm even on North's naughty list for crying out loud! That doesn't make me evil though. Pitch was much more evil than me. Naughty and evil are very different.

That's when something caught my eye.

A strange wind started forming in slow circles in the cloudy sky. My eyes widened at the sight. A tornado? At this time of the year? Very strange indeed. I can't let this town be blown away into bits and pieces. I will not allow it. Promptly, I commanded the wind to stop blowing. However, it refused. My Guardian senses could tell that there was a greater force behind this bizarre event. Something that had a familiar aura to it.

I wrinkled my nose.

_Sand._

That's what I smelled. This isn't a beach though! It's still winter. Why would there be sand? A few grains of sand fell on my foot from above. Is this all some strange dream? Yeah, it must be... Whatever I ate last night probably was poisoned! Aha, the cooks were trying to secret assassinate me in my sleep! Wait a minute. I frowned. _I cooked my own dinner last night._ I don't think I'd want to ever food poison myself. Maybe I should blame these weird thoughts on this weird sand.

For some weird reason, something deep down in my head was nagging me about this sand. . .

The winds started to become faster and faster and faster. There was a strong breeze messing with my white hair. I knew something alright, it just wasn't coming to me right now! So annoying, this brain of mine. Has it gone rusty after all those long 300 years of working? I'm making my own brain sound like a machine while using it. Among the gray cloudy sky, a sand hole formed and three figures slowly floated to the ground, sand cushioning their land on the white snow.

An overly cheerful voice cried out, "Ah, it's been so long since we've visited Earth! Look at all this snow! Wow, I just want to touch it and–"

Someone hushed him and advised matter-of-factly, "Be _quiet_, Aoi. People might wake up from your loud voice. Frankly, I think almost everybody is awake now because of you."

My eyes widened in disbelief.

Aoi is actually here? Based on that monotone voice, that must have been Misae with him! The corners of my mouth lifted. There's a chance that Rapunzel might be with them too! Ooh, is today my lucky day or not? I should totally buy a lottery ticket later, if the person selling them can actually see me... From that realization, the whole world around me seemed to be much happier than before. The white snow glistening everywhere, the sun prettily peaking out between the cloud cover, the contrast of my pale foot against the snow. Yeah... I think I might dangerously happy.

That's when I heard her voice.

"I wonder where Jack is," the brown haired princess mused.

I know this sounds really cliché, but her voice was like soothing music to my ears. Something that I haven't heard in roughly a year. I chuckled to myself. Guess I really did miss Rapunzel a lot. No, that's more of an understatement. More like desperately wanted/needed Rapunzel for a year during her absence from me. Much better.

"Probably at North's place still," Aoi grinned mischievously, "I can't wait to see what his face will look like when he sees you!"

"That will come true," I casually stated from their backs and walked to the startled three, "since he is right here. Long time no see, Aoi, Misae, Rapunzel. Did you miss me?"

The bluenette laughed and Misae stared at me with a blank expression. Water started to build up in Rapunzel's green eyes. Here comes the waterworks. Too bad I didn't bring an umbrella. I'll just create an ice force field. That's just how I roll. As I watched her, I noticed that her hair grew longer and ended at the middle of her back. She looks much better with longer hair in my opinion. I still love her either way though.

"Uh, Punz," I scratched my head, "why are you crying? Reunions are supposed to be happy, you know. Especially when a year has already passed. Or have you forgotten already?"

Rapunzel shook her head and ran straight for me. Uh oh. Is she planning on punching me? I wouldn't want to have a black eye on New Year's Day. I think it's bad luck according to the superstitious folk out there. Instead, the princess wrapped her arms around my waist. Hugs are better than black eyes, that's for sure. Of course, I hugged her back. Her familiar scent reached my nostrils and I smiled.

"No, idiot, I just missed you," the girl in my arms answered.

My smile grew bigger and I replied, "I missed you too, princess."

Misae rolled her eyes at us and commented, "It appears that you two are really enjoying each other's company. Aoi and I will be at North's workshop if you two need us... Which I sincerely doubt..."

"Misae, loosen up a bit," Aoi laughed and nudged her on the side, "don't worry about her, she's just annoyed by all your lovey-dovey-e-ness or whatever it's called. Could be jealousy. Have fun!"

"I am not jealous."

"Suuure, you just want someone to hug you like that too, right? I can hug you!"

"I would rather not have you touch me in any way."

The two of them scurried away from our sight, arguing. It's funny. An entire year passed and those two are still the same as ever. The female sand spirit still impassive and Aoi still extremely happy. What a funny pair. I wonder if Aoi gave up on her... Nah, that kid is too persistent for his own good. I think Misae is still oblivious to the water boy's feelings. Let's just hope the boy passed that denial stage already for his own sake.

"So," she eyed me curiously, "what should we do next?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast. First of all, why did you decided to come back after a _year_?! You can't just leave someone hanging! Why couldn't you have just... _come back earlier to tell me_? One year is an awful long time to wait, Rapunzel," I stated grimly.

"I'm so sorry," Rapunzel quickly explained, "my parents kept me at the castle so I could be taught to become a real princess. Also, when I told them about you, they thought I was crazy! M-my father even slapped me... I don't understand why they think you are just some fictional character..."

I smirked.

"Basically, your life reversed back to the trapped in the tower situation, right? It's completely normal for adults to not believe in me and I don't mind at all. I don't think you deserved to get slapped. However, they are still their family by blood and flesh. You can't blame them for thinking their daughter has gone crazy. I would have thought so too if I was an adult!"

She raised an eyebrow and poked my chest. "But, aren't you already an adult? A kid can't be 300 years old and not mature."

"Nah... I prefer a rebellious and handsome teenager who just stopped ageing," I winked.

I could tell Rapunzel was trying to hold in laughter, but she still ended up laughing in the end. I grinned and started laughing with her as well. It's still early in the morning and there's two people laughing like silly maniacs. That was the beauty in it. In that brief moment, the year without her almost slipped my mind. Almost.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Rapunzel stopped laughing and tilted her head to the side, curiosity in her eyes.

I gulped. I'm certain that I want to ask this question, but I'm scared too. What if she says no? That would be so embarrassing and awkward. There's also a chance that she might say yes. That's what I'm aiming for. In all, it's a 50/50 situation. What could possibly go wrong? I'll just hope for the best and cross my fingers mentally.

"Okay, um... Don't lie to me! Uh, can you stay with me forever? I don't care if it's in Earth or Corona. As long as you're by my side, I'll be happy, Rapunzel. I'm not trying to force you into anything, but I don't think I will last without you," I awkwardly stated.

That came out wrong. I fought to urge to slap myself for talking so stupidly. Stay with me forever? How more cheesier can I get?... Can I just hit my head repeatedly to that tree over there? The princess had a different reaction though. Her jaw was wide open in shock. Her whole body was practically frozen! Don't look at me, I didn't do anything! I don't think I did... Now, I'm confused.

I arched an eyebrow. "Did I say something wrong?"

Rapunzel snapped back to reality and questioned back with deep disbelief, "... _Did you just indirectly propose to me, Jack Frost_? What happened to bending down on one knee?"

All the blood in me rushed to my face. I must be as a red as a tomato! Not cool. But, I-I didn't mean to propose to her! I was simply stating my thoughts out loud. Just being honest. Yeah, that's what happened.

"N–no! I didn't mean it that way," I tried to explain as honestly as I could, "I just don't want you to leave me again! There, I said it."

A bright smile found its way on Rapunzel's face. Must be a good sign then. Hopefully. Hesitantly, I flashed a somewhat puzzled and anxious smile in return.

"I'll accept both of them," her emerald green eyes sparkled, "I would not dream of leaving you ever again. I promise."

I let out a relieved sigh. Glad to know. If Rapunzel never returned, who knows where I'd be now. There was still some remaining confusion in my head. I didn't exactly understand what she meant. Look on the bright side, the princess did promise to never leave me again.

"Both? What do you mean by that?"

She laughed.

"It's really nothing to worry about. Let's just say I'm staying for good... and we're going to get married soon!"

"Oh okay, makes sense now– _wait, **w–what?!**_"

* * *

A/N: THE END.

Just imagine how their wedding will be like in your heads! I can't believe this story has already come to an end. It kinda makes me sad in a way... But, happy too! After sooo long, _Frozen_ is finally finished! . . . Or is it? o.o There are still some questions that haven't been answered yet. Like are Jack and Rapunzel actually going to get married? Or will they face some problems? Meh, that's for another story line.

I think I just might write a short sequel featuring the next Guardian/Royal generation. 10 chapters or so. It would be fun to write about children controlling quicksand and winter. ;) Honestly, I haven't thought it through, the entire plot of a possible sequel. If I were to write one, I'd probably either write about their children/future generation or Jack and Rapunzel's married life and the troubles that come with it. Gahh, I dunno.

I'd like to thank everybody who has laid their eyes on this story and followed/faved/reviewed! These wonderful people are what made writing this possible. Please do leave a review on any thoughts about the ending or sequel or foreshadowing!~ I always love receiving feedback, whether if it's criticism or flames or complaints or compliments. Everything counts.

If the reviews reach 60, I might consider writing an epilogue chapter! ;)


End file.
